Vongola Preschool
by lollilolli123
Summary: Timoteo, Iemitsu and Nana sends Tsuna to Vongola preschool in the hope that he'll become more confident. Will Tsuna be able to deal with preschool, the most hated place on the face of the earth? HibarixTsuna/AllxTsuna Fluff. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**My imagi-gay-tion came up with this when I was bored so I am now writing about it.**

**Paring: **Pretty much all fluff between the Tsuna and the characters I wanna include in this fic.

**Disclaimer: **In soviet Russia Katekyo Hitman Reborn owns you!

**Also if the Italian is totally wrong, blame Google translate also the first chapter is pretty much a prologue so it doesn't have any fluffyness but it will later.**

* * *

><p>Iemitsu held a flyer he had been sent by The Ninth close to his face and looked it over again, just to make sure he had read correctly.<p>

_VONGOLA PRESCHOOL_

_For the young and up standing mafia children of the Vongola and allying families._

_Vongola Preschool offers your child a normal education along with a mafia education, adjusting them to a more dangerous lifestyle._

_Your child will be taught a basic or a higher level education if necessary as well as fighting and special skills classes. _

_An added bonus is Vongola education goes all the way up to middle school, so when your child finishes preschool they can go into elementary and on to middle school with all his or her friends and enemies!_

_Enroll your child now!_

_For more details or to talk about enrolling your child please phone on the number below._

_Phone: 247-837-740 (contactable from 9am-4pm)_

_Address: 53 Fake Street, Fake place, Namimori, Japan._

_Schooling hours: 8:45am to 2:20pm (hours may vary from child to child)_

_(It is a requirement for your child to speak at least the basics of the Japanese language)_

Iemitsu read it again and again and it still said the same thing.

All Iemitsu could say was, "is The Ninth insane, he expects my timid little Tsuna to attend a preschool full of ruff and most likely dangerous kids!"

Iemitsu decide to talk to the Ninth about the matter at hand, so he took out his phone and called up The Ninth.

The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up, "Ciao. Chista parlando?" The Ninth's trusted female secretary Carla said over the phone. (Hello, who is speaking?)

"E 'Iemitsu, ho bisogno di parlare a La Nono immediatamente", Iemitsu replied, mulling over what he was going to say. (It's Iemitsu, I need to speak to The Ninth immediately)

"Aspetta un attimo, ti sto mettendo in ora", Carla said before putting Iemitsu on hold. (Wait a minute, I'm putting you through now)

Iemitsu waited a couple of minutes before there were some noises on the other line followed by The Ninth greeting him in Italian.

Iemitsu switched back to Japanese when he heard Timoteo on the other line, so if Nana walked past she wouldn't get suspicious hearing him speak Italian fluently when just the other day he had told her that he had only been to Italy a handful of times.

Iemitsu got strait to the matter, "Timoteo, I don't think it's the best idea to send Tsuna to preschool. He's shy and the last time we tried sending him to preschool it ended badly", Iemitsu said hesitantly, immediately dropping the formal speech when he was talking to The Ninth.

"I think it'll be good for him, it'll help him grow", Timoteo replied in Japanese, picking up that the whole conversation was going to be spoken in Japanese.

"I know Tsuna and I don't think he would do to well in that sort of environment", Iemitsu said, trying to dissuade Timoteo from getting Tsuna to go to preschool.

"I think that Tsunayoshi need something like this. He isn't the most confident of boys but I think sending him to this preschool will help boost his confidence and it might ease him into the role that he may one day take", Timoteo said.

"I-I just don't think Tsuna's ready for this", Iemitsu confessed with a sigh.

"I'll ask Tsuna myself if he's ready. Will that get you to agree to let him go to Vongola preschool?" Timoteo asked.

"Huh? What do you mean you'll ask Tsuna yourself?" Iemitsu asked alarmed.

"Well, I've been planning a trip to Japan for a while now and it just so happens it was sooner than I thought", Timoteo said.

"How sooner?" Iemitsu asked.

"In a week" Timoteo said.

"Seriously! Where will you be staying? Are you bringing any of your guardians? When are you leaving Japan?" Iemitsu exclaimed.

Timoteo chuckled and halted Iemitsu's tirade of questions, "I am going alone, I will be staying in Japan for two weeks, I will be I am staying in a hotel close to Namimori and I am just going to relax and maybe check out a couple of sights".

"Okay...two more question. Do you want me to pick you up from the airport and why are you staying in a hotel? You can come and stay at my place", Iemitsu said.

Timoteo chuckled again, "I would love for you to pick me up from the airport and I'd like to stay with you then, if you don't mind putting up this old man".

"It's fine", Timoteo replied happily.

"I'll be seeing you in a week then. Good bye Iemitsu", Timoteo said.

"Bye Timoteo", Iemitsu said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Nana said out of nowhere, shocking Iemitsu.

Iemitsu quickly regained his composure and answered, "That was my boss and an old friend of mine. He's coming to Japan for a little while and I told him he could stay at our house when he's here".

"That's nice..." Nana said, trying to figure out if it was bad or good to have your husband's boss stay over.

"Also Nana, I'd like to talk to you about sending Tsuna back to preschool", Iemitsu said to his wife.

"Oh no, you've gotta remember the last time we tried. He would come home everyday crying, he would attempt to leave school every time the teacher looked away and remember when I thought he got kidnapped because some strange man called me up and said 'I have your kid' when he found Tsuna wandering about! (1)" Nana said desperately, trying to not let her husband even bring up the subject.

"Calm down Nana, I just wanted to talk about it; I didn't say I was going to send him", Iemitsu said, trying to calm his wound up wife.

"Okay, okay", Nana said taking deep breaths, "I hope you know we aren't sending him to school till he's seven or older", she added stubbornly before leaving.

Sometimes Iemitsu didn't know if Tsuna was a mama's boy or if Nana wouldn't let Tsuna not be a mama's boy.

* * *

><p>_-One week later-_<p>

"Tsuna hurry up, we have to go pick up Timoteo from the airport now!" Iemitsu yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Tsuna yelled before bounding down the stairs full of cuteness and energy.

"Let me put your shoes on", Nana said, halting Tsuna, before taking one of Tsuna's brown shoes and leaning down to put it on his foot.

Tsuna lifted up his feet and let his mum put his shoes on for him before his mom picked him up and exited through the door. When Nana and Tsuna got outside Iemitsu was waiting in a black car, which was only ever parked outside their house when Iemitsu was there.

* * *

><p>Nana and Tsuna got in the car and spent the half an hour car ride playing games and when they finally got to the airport they barely noticed, they were too wrapped up in their game.<p>

"Nana, Tsuna, we're here", Iemitsu said, grabbing the twos attention.

Tsuna was immediately at the window, taking in the new sights, the loud noises the airplanes made when they flew overhead, all the cars that were parked nearby and the people far away going in and out of the airport.

"Do you think that the airport looks cool?" Nana asked her son.

Tsuna turned around and nodded, still trying to take in all he was seeing.

It took the family another half an hour to find a good park and Tsuna spent that whole time glued to the window. They piled out of the car and headed straight for the airport doors, Nana taking Tsuna's left hand and Iemitsu taking his right.

After checking if Timoteo's flight was in, they head to where his baggage was going to be dropped off to wait for him to arrive. Tsuna didn't really understand the whole checking the flight and all but he did understand that of they waited there soon the man named Timoteo would come, then they'd all go home together.

After several minutes Tsuna grew impatient and started fiddling with the bottom of his blue shirt, pulling out a loose string and watching it get longer and longer.

"Tsuna!" Nana exclaimed, making her child look up guiltily, "don't play pull out the strings on your shirt! It makes it look messy", Nana said, leaning down and yanking on the loose string to break it.

"Iemitsu, I think your family may be causing a scene", a voice said from behind them.

Iemitsu turned around and saw the very man they had been waiting, "Timoteo! Welcome!" Iemitsu said pulling the old man into a hug.

Tsuna started at the man they had come to pick up, he was elderly, had mostly gray hair and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, which made Tsuna think he did know this was Japan? But the one thing Tsuna noticed most was the man's kind smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Nana, Iemitsu's wife", Nana said, going up to Timoteo and putting her hand out.

"Timoteo", he replied, shaking Nana's hand.

When they were done shaking hands Nana beckoned Tsuna closer and Tsuna slowly came and stood in front of Timoteo, trying to not run and hide behind his mother's legs.

Timoteo got down one knee, so he was eye level with Tsuna, and said, "Hi Tsuna, my name's Timoteo but I want you to call me Grandpa, alright?"

"A-alright...Grandpa", Tsuna said shyly before ducking behind his mothers legs.

His mother didn't expect this; she thought that Timoteo would be one of the people Tsuna would greet with a bubbly smile. He was usually not shy around the elderly and talked to them like he would a butterfly or a mouse, something he could talk to for hours without being interrupted. But Timoteo didn't...feel old, he radiated something different and Nana couldn't quite tell what it was, that must the reason Tsuna was nervous and shy.

"I've got your bag Timoteo. Let's get going", Iemitsu said, wheeling a red suitcase behind him, Nana and Tsuna hadn't even noticed Iemitsu had left to get Timoteo's bag.

"Okay", Nana said picking up Tsuna and holding him close.

* * *

><p>The whole car ride back home Tsuna would play a little game of 'see if he catches me staring' with Timoteo. Tsuna would stare for a few seconds and then Timoteo would turn around to look at him and Tsuna would look away. Nana found it amusing and Iemitsu was slightly worried about Tsuna's curiosity but Timoteo didn't seem to mind so he brushed it off.<p>

When they got home the sun was setting and Tsuna looked just about ready for a nap. So Nana went up to put him to bed for a nap before dinner. And that was how the day ended for Tsuna, his curiosity for the man Timoteo being overwhelmed by the urge to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Tsuna goes to Preschool. Herbivores, Kufufu's, baseball and firecrackers are ensured!<strong>

(1) I nearly put in "Remember when I thought he was kidnapped because that man named Byakuran called me up and said 'I have your kid' when he found Tsuna wandering around? Then he told me that my son was in the mafia and he'd grow up and try to defeat him and that he was an asshole. To be honest I was terrified at the thought of our child standing next to that crazy man"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm here with another chapter!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy it also I decided to put a main pairing in, the main pairing is HibarixTsuna! Plz don't kill me! They'll still be fluff between Tsuna and the other preschoolers etc but I really want a 1827 pairing**

**Hibari is also totally OOC, well if you think about it he really isn't because KHR never showed what he was like when he was a child but you get what I'm saying (hopefully). One more thing the only thing like –san or –chan will be on the end of Tsuna's or Tsu-kun's name when someone addresses him cutely apart from that I have no other Japanese forms of adressment. Yes adressment's a word now.**

**Disclaimer: **I do nots claim KHR or any of da characters in it.

* * *

><p>Tsuna froze as the memories of his previous preschool came rushing through his mind when he saw the dreaded school he was going to be attending.<p>

"Tsu-kun please be good", Nana pleaded as she continued to drag Tsuna towards the preschool.

"No, I won't go!" Tsuna cried, sitting down in the middle of the footpath and refusing to move any further, cursing his new found grandpa for convincing his mama and papa to make him go to school as well as conning him into agreeing, how was Tsuna supposed to remember that school was that horrible place he never wanted to return to?

"Tsuna please get up and go to school", Nana said, trying to lift up her struggling child.

"Never!" Tsuna exclaimed, struggling out of Nana's hold and running away from the preschool.

"Tsu-kun! Come back!" Nana screamed, running after Tsuna.

Though Tsuna heard his mother call out he continued to run until he lost his mama. After Tsuna ran away he soon got worried that his mama would find him so he found a hiding place in a small park behind some bushes.

Tsuna poked his head out from behind a bush and looked for any signs of his mama and when he found none he ducked back down behind the bush with a sigh.

"G-go away this is my hiding place", a boisterous voice said from behind Tsuna.

Tsuna's whipped around and emerging from behind a tree was a boy around his age with black hair and misty blue eyes, wearing the same white and blue preschool uniform as him.

"But if I leave this hiding spot I'll get caught", Tsuna said hesitantly.

"This is my hiding place and I won't let anyone else hide here but me, the black-haired boy said stubbornly, "...although if you become my friend I'll make an exception", the black-haired boy added.

"Ok then...let's be friends!" Tsuna said, smiling enthusiastically.

"Really!" Hibari exclaimed before realizing his break in character and toning it down, "I mean, fine then, you can be my friend but you can't ever leave my side, you got that?"

"Got it...I won't ever leave your side?" Tsuna said with a confused look. "What's your name? Mine's Sawada Tsuna-ya-yu-yosha I mean shu I-I m-m-mean...call me Tsuna", Tsuna said, putting out his hand for Hibari to shake.

Hibari eyed Tsuna's hand before approaching Tsuna and saying in a sort of dignified way, "my name is Hibari Kyoya", before slapping Tsuna's hand **hard**.

Tsuna yelped and pulled his hand away, "what was that for!" Tsuna yelled.

Hibari looked befuddled as Tsuna cradled his hurt hand in his palm, "that's what my mum always does to people who want to shake her hand, how was I supposed to know it would hurt?" Hibari huffed.

"Normal people shake hands!" Tsuna yelled at Hibari before grabbing Hibari's vacant hand and filling it with his own, "like this", Tsuna added, violently shaking Hibari's hand up and down.

Hibari blushed bright red before yanking his hand away as if it had been zapped, "That isn't normal, you don't touch people that much!" Hibari exclaimed.

Tsuna immediately understood why Hibari was weird; his mama had told him about it once some kids from other families didn't get a mama and papa that liked to touch each other or their child which Tsuna found really sad. Tsuna remembered that mama had also found it sad and mama said that if he ever made friends with someone from a family like that later on they could come and live in their house if they wanted.

"Touching is normal and from now on I'll tell you what's normal and what's not", Tsuna said softly with a small smile, taking Hibari's hand again and deciding that he was definitely going to take care of Hibari.

"W-wh-w-b-b-bu..." Hibari stuttered avoiding looking Tsuna in the eye or at all in case he was sucked into Tsuna's void of cuteness.

"KYO-YA I-FOUND-YOU", a mysterious voice said from within the trees.

Hibari's and Tsuna's eyes widened to the size of saucers as a blonde haired boy, wearing a red middle school uniform jumped down from the tree Kyoya had recently been hiding behind and snatched Hibari up.

"Let go of me Dino! I refuse to go to that vile thing you people call preschool! I won't go! NEVER!" Hibari screamed, crying and kicking.

Tsuna just stood there looking confused and slightly worried and at first he was freaking out because he thought Hibari was being kidnapped but he soon learned that Kyoya appeared to know the middle schooler.

"Kyoya, you have to go to school now. You're going to make me late for middle school and you have no idea how scary some of the teachers can be when you're late!" the mysterious blonde-haired boy said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SEND ME TO PRESCHOOL DINO!" Kyoya screeched.

"Kyoya, calm down!" the blonde in the middle school uniform who appeared to be named Dino said.

Kyoya's kicking slowly subsided and the blonde-haired boy placed him back on the ground but still held his shoulders which made Kyoya uncomfortable, "now Kyoya you know your mum and your dad won't be happy about you not going to school", the boy said.

"How many times do I have to say it, I hate school", Hibari said, his crying subsiding.

Tsuna felt like he had found a kindred spirit and almost ran over and hugged Hibari before he heard, "Tsu-kun! Mama's sorry! I didn't want to send you to preschool, please forgive mama!"

The three turned to look at Tsuna's mum yelling all the variations of Tsuna's, making Tsuna feel like he had been caught red handed. Of course Dino didn't know that it was the-boy-that-Kyoya-was-ditching-school-with's mum and went on with talking to Kyoya.

"Honestly Kyoya, you won't tell anyone why you hate school but you refuse to attend. It just doesn't work like that so either you stop wasting your parents precious money or man up and go to school", Dino said.

"Feh", was Kyoya's reply as he watched Tsuna's mum cry out for her lost son, "Tsuna I think you should go to your mum, she looks really worried."

"No! She'll make me go to school!" Tsuna replied.

"Another one!" Dino cried, exasperated.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana suddenly screamed, coming up behind her child and hugging the living daylights out of him.

"Mama-can't-breath", Tsuna gasped.

Nana let go of Tsuna and quickly checked him over to make sure he was alright, "Mama's sorry, I didn't want to send you to school but I agreed that if you said yes to going to school I would make you attend".

"But I didn't know that the horrible place was called school!" Tsuna protested, "I thought school was a shop! How was I supposed to know when grandpa said 'do you want to go to school?' he meant school!"

"Tsu-kun can you just try one day of school, just one day, and if you don't like it you won't have to go to preschool again", Nana said.

"...Fine", Tsuna replied after sometime.

"No! You can't go to school!" Hibari said, squirming out of Dino's grasp before coming up and holding onto Tsuna's sleeve, stopping him from leaving with his mama. "If you go to school what will I do?" Hibari asked.

"Come to school with me, I know school's a bad place but we can get through it together", Tsuna said with a tiny smile.

"I'll only go if you go", Hibari said stubbornly, wiping away the tears that had began to form in his eyes.

"I can take both of the boys if you want", Nana said to Dino, "I think middle school may have started already and I don't want you to be any later than you already are".

"Thank you Mrs...?"

"Mrs Sawada but just call me Nana", Tsuna's mum said.

"Thank you Nana, I'll be leaving now, please make sure Kyoya doesn't run off again", Dino said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't, goodbye", Nana said with a smile.

"Bye Kyoya, be good today, bye Tsuna, bye Nana", Dino said before leaving.

"Well, let's get you two to school", Nana said, earning a groan from the two little preschoolers.

As they began to walk back to the preschool Tsuna had to ask Kyoya, "Who was that?"

"That's Dino, my cousin", Kyoya said.

"Oh ok..."

"We're here boys!" Nana cried cheerfully.

The two boys stared up at the preschool and felt the overwhelming urge to run away and never ever return.

Nana broke Tsuna and Kyoya out of their trance, "Let's get you two boys inside".

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha call me lazy if you will but at least I updated this!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The fluffiness is killing me! Need...to write...a lemon...to counteract THE CUTENESS!**

**Ah, it feels good to update. THE F**KING SPIDER'S BACK...I'm sorry. There was a spider and it crawled under my laptop...twice.**

**Disclaimer: **KSDOFHDAJS the disclaimer! It burns! I don't...claim...KHR...I just...write...fanfiction about it *sizzle*

**I have no idea why but I feel like Hibari is going to get more and more tsundere as time goes by but I'll try to refrain from making him **_**too **_**tsundere.**

* * *

><p>"Mama, I don't wanna go to school," Tsuna whined, clinging onto his mother's skirt as if it were a lifeline as they entered the hellish prison called preschool.<p>

"Tsuna, one day, just go to one day of school and if you don't like it we'll pull you out immediately," Nana reasoned.

Tsuna merely sniffed and held back the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes, "...ok mama."

"That's my big boy!" Nana coddled.

"Hurry up!" Kyoya said impatiently, "if I'm going to go to school I will not be late."

"Bye, bye Tsu-kun," Nana said, placing kisses on both of Tsuna's cheeks before leaving him and Kyoya with the preschool teacher who was waiting at the gate for the last of his students.

"Come on boys," a nice-looking preschool teacher dressed in red Chinese attire said, leading Tsuna and Kyoya towards the blue building covered in innocent paintings. Tsuna assumed it was the preschool and the fact that it also had a playground full of toys, swings and sandboxes solidified his theory.

"I'm Fon by the way," he said brightly as he led the two through the preschool's glass doors and brightly painted hallways.

"And this is your new classroom," he said after a few twists and turns before opening a door labelled 'Ducklings'.

"I'll kill you!" a small boy with silver hair yelled, pulling some items out from under his clothes that looked suspiciously like dynamites.

"Ahahaha that's dangerous Gokudera, put those away," another black haired boy said with a smile.

"Hayato, what have we said about bringing firecrackers into the classroom?" Fon warned, ushering Kyoya and Tsuna into the room.

"That they're dangerous, could harm someone, don't match the decor, are unnecessary, smell bad when used, could harm me, are so bright they could blind someone and that they could set something on fire," Gokudera recited from memory.

"You forgot the fact that I don't like it when you use firecrackers in an obstructive manner, in the middle of class for example," Fon replied calmly, a hint of annoyance showing through.

"Who's that?" the black haired toddler asked, pointing at Tsuna.

"I-I'm Tsuna," Tsuna stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto," he said before pointing at the silverette, "and that's Gokudera."

The boy named Gokudera then tackled Yamamoto to the ground yelling something about not giving his name away to strangers at which point their teacher Fon intervened, pulling to two aside for a 'talk'.

"Hahi! We have a new student?" a petite girl with long brown hair exclaimed, approaching the group that had unintentionally gathered.

"Yes, m-my name is T-Tsuna," Tsuna stammered, nervous and still dreading his first day.

"I'm Haru Miura!" the brunette yelled.

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance," Tsuna replied, feeling extra nervous around a girl. There weren't many young girls in his neighbourhood and virtually none that he talked to.

Another girl with short orange then came closer, linking arms with Haru Miura before pulling her away. Telling her quietly, "you almost payed attention to 'Hibari the fishy kid'."

"Eh? Who's 'Hibari the fishy kid'?" Tsuna asked, picking up the end of the orange haired girls sentence.

Kyoya went a bright shade of red. "No one," he replied quietly.

The striking sound of a bell echoed all around the preschool, signifying the start of school and the start of Tsuna's first day back at preschool.

"Gather round everyone we're going to play 'The name game' because we have a new student with us today," Fon said, taking his position in front of the colourful foam mat that was standard issued to every preschool.

Kyoya grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged him towards the foam mat as the other students naturally migrated towards it. Kyoya then sat, dragging Tsunayoshi down with him, not letting go of his wrist or loosening his grip.

"Alright form a circle, say your name and the colour you like most," Fon told the group of toddlers.

"Yes teacher!" most replied before getting up to make a circle.

"Now that we're all seated we'll start from me and go to the left, you all remember which way is left, right?" Fon asked.

"Yes!" the class replied simultaneously.

"Alright then, I'll start, I'm Fon and my favourite colour is red," Fon said with a smile.

"My name is Uni and my favourite colour is rainbow," a serene girl with green hair said, smiling. (**A/N:** and yes I know her flame is sky therefore the colour should be orange but _everyone_ can't have the same favourite colour.)

"That's not a colour!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Hush Hayato, your turn will come soon," Fon chided.

"I'm Irie Shoichi and the colour I like most is yellow," a hunched red headed boy with glasses ten times to big for him murmured.

"My name's Takeshi Yamamoto and blue is my favourite colour!" the black haired boy from earlier exclaimed excitedly.

"Hayato Gokudera, scarlet," the silverette answered bluntly.

"D-Dokuro Chrome, indigo is the colour I like most," a timid girl who incidentally had indigo hair mumbled quietly.

"Haru Miura! Haru loves blue and black and green and brown and red and turquoise and whi-"

"One colour Haru, please," Fon interrupted.

"Hahi! Just one?"

"Yes."

"Impossible!" Haru exclaimed dramatically.

"Well then let's just move on, go ahead Kyoko."

"I am Kyoko Sasagawa and my favourite colour is pink," the orange headed girl from earlier said, making Tsuna's heart go 'bud-a-bump'. (**A/N:** Don't fret he ain't gon' get some major crush on Kyoko, this is just an event developing crush.)

"M-my name is Tsuna S-Sawada and I-I love orange," Tsuna said, blushing like mad.

"Kyoya Hibari and the colour- no, I like- ah, I really love...purple," Kyoya said, stumbling over his words, his grip on Tsuna's wrist tightening to the point of almost painful.

The classroom filled with the sound of children's laughter while Kyoya sat there blushing and Tsuna looked confused.

Hibari immediately hauled Tsuna up and started leading him out of the classroom. "School's stupid, I hate it and I hate everyone in it. We're leaving," Kyoya informed Tsuna.

Fon's voice rose over the sound of the noise, "now, now children everyone has a right to like whatever colour they want. What if I told you my favourite colour was pink, would you laugh at me?"

"No, teacher," the class replied grudgingly.

Fon then directed his words at Kyoya and Tsuna, "I can't let you leave now, you'll have to wait till the end of the day like everyone else."

Neither Kyoya nor Tsuna gave any answer but something clicked in Hibari's brain because instead of running off they rejoined the group on the floor and The name game continued onwards.

"I am Suzuki Adelheid, I love white like the colour of ice" a girl with black hair that was pulled up into a neat pony-tail said.

"E-Enma Kozato is my n-name and the colour I-I love is...earth," Enma stuttered.

"Does anyone in this class even know what a colour is !-?" Gokudera exclaimed.

Fon shot Gokudera a look as he said, "could you please stop interrupting Hayato, we only have two students left and if you can keep quiet a few minutes then we can finish up and play another game."

"Alright..." Gokudera mumbled in reply.

"My name is Basil and I favour the colour midnight blue," a boy with shining blue eyes said.

"And my name is Naito Longchamp and I like burnt orange!" A loud boy with spiked hair exclaimed.

"...Ummm Longchamp we are discussing colours right now, not food preferences," Fon said lightly.

"It is a colour; my favourite shirt is labelled 'burnt orange' under colour so burnt orange has to be a colour!" Naito yelled.

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure you understand what was asked of you but for the sake of not wasting time I'll accept that burnt orange is a colour," Fon said softly.

* * *

><p>After the mess that was the name game ended the children went on to play many more games and before they knew it the bell signalling the start of recess rung.<p>

"Alright everyone, decide now, are you staying in the classroom and eating or going out to play? I don't want to see anyone running around outside with sandwiches in their mouths," Fon said firmly.

"Come with me Tsuna, I have something to show you," Kyoya said, once again seizing Tsuna's wrist.

"A-alright," Tsuna stuttered, instantly being swept up in Kyoya's pace.

Kyoya exited the classroom, pulling Tsuna along with him. He then led Tsuna through the halls of the preschool as Tsuna pondered how a place so innocent looking could be so evil.

The whole inside of the preschool was light blue -a calming colour- and had painting of stars, duckies and music notes everywhere. But it was all an elaborate trap. If you removed the paint beneath it would be the colour of dried blood and the stars wouldn't be shining stars plucked from the sky. No, they would be throwing stars imbedded in the wall, waiting to be used to pin defenseless children down while the demons that pretended to be preschool teachers stole their soul.

"Tsuna?"

Kyoya's voice broke through Tsuna's hysteria. Tsuna hadn't meant to freak out but sometimes everything went black and he was separated from the outside world, left alone in an immobile state with only his thoughts for company.

"I-I'm fine," Tsuna said quickly. He didn't want Kyoya to think he was weird because of his little fit. His mama and the doctor had said it was normal but sometimes others didn't get that.

"Hurry up, we're nearly outside" Kyoya urged, tugging on Tsuna's wrist, making him ease into a light run.

Then just as the two kids burst through the doors they were blocked by a group of students from their class. "Hey Hibari, isn't it unfair that you get the new kid all to yourself?" Yamamoto said, taking the lead. (**A/N: **Someone has to be the bully and unfortunately it's Yamamoto solely because I've never written Yamamoto totally OOC before.)

"H-he's my friend!" Kyoya said, taking a step back, ready to run.

"Does he even know who you are?" Gokudera asked, twirling the lollipop he held in two fingers.

Tsuna choose this moment to display his confusion, "Eh?"

"I do not thin-" Basil interjected.

"Allow me to inform you, on the mafia food chain Hibari is on the bottom. His family has only one generation and originally they were fish vendors, because of that he's 'Hibari the fishy kid'. Currently his yakuza family and mine are not seeing eye to eye and my family is much bigger so it's best not to get involved with him," Yamamoto explained.

"That's stupid," Tsuna said, only understanding that Kyoya was being excluded, not the whole weird mafia rant. What was the yakuza and the mafia anyway?

"Wha...bu-but Hibari's...quiet and boring and even when he's playing he still doesn't look like he's that happy" Yamamoto stammered.

At every word Hibari slinked further and further behind Tsuna, his clasp on Tsuna's wrist becoming hard to maintain because of his clammy hands.

Kyoya remembered when the people in front of him used to be his friends, he remembered when they had all ran around and played together and he definitely remembered the day their families had declared war on each other and the day their friends had to pick sides. One thing he remembered most was everyone choosing to side with Yamamoto, the bright, happy boy rather than him the downtrodden, quiet Kyoya who had to work up all his courage just to say one sentence.

"You know what? You're a mean bully! My mama told me about boys like you and she said you're the kind of people that will end up all alone!" Tsuna yelled, feeling the need to protect his new friend.

Tears gathered in the corners of Yamamoto's eyes before spilling over his cheeks, "WAAAAAH!"

"That's the last straw dummies," Gokudera said, approaching the two menacingly.

"Idiot!" Tsuna said, sticking his tongue out at the silverette despite the feeling of fear that was rising up within him. Tsuna was timid by nature and his sudden outburst of confidence was hard to maintain however taunting the silver haired boy in front of him seemed to make it easier to play the new, stronger Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched as Gokudera's hands made contact with his chest, pushing him over. Kyoya tried to prevent his fall but his hands were slick with sweat and Tsuna's hand simply slipped through them.

So as Yamamoto was being calmed by Basil a new set of tears joined the team. Stepping back Gokudera looked down into Tsuna's now moist eyes and melted. Tsuna's honey brown eyes were filled to the brim with tears and more were sliding down his face, combined with the cute pout he had on he was weapon of mass destruction.

"I...I'm sorry," Gokudera offered remorsefully, trying to patch up his hazy relationship with the boy he had just met.

"Y-your h-horrible," Tsuna sobbed, turning to Kyoya for comfort.

Gokudera felt as if someone had drilled a nail into his heart. Never before had he felt as bad as he did now about pushing someone over.

"I-I really am sorry..." Gokudera said, noticing that Tsuna had nicked himself on a rock when he fell.

Pulling out a band-aid from his pocket, he stripped it and placed it on the small cut, feeling extremely guilty. What if it left a scar?

"Look I'm not ever push again...so can we be friends?" Gokudera asked, staring into Tsuna's tear filled eyes.

"...f-fine but o-only if you're not g-going to b-be a meanie," Tsuna replied, letting go of Kyoya.

And that was how Tsuna made his second friend at Vongola preschool.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh brain-barf (and literal barf because I'm sick right now...you did not need to know that.)<strong>

**In any case come back soon everyone~ **

**P.S. thanks for your reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let it not be said that I update weekly, monthly...or even yearly. But hey I do update, it just takes some time.**

**Disclaimer: **Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah DON'T CLAIM!

**Enjoy my dear's.**

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun, how way school!-?" his mother asked excitedly as Tsuna walked in the door.<p>

His mother had been busy and hadn't been able to pick him up so the nice, old lady from next door had escorted him home.

"Horrible," he replied with a pout.

"Give it a time Tsu-kun, you won't be able to avoid school for the rest of your life," Nana said.

"No, but I can try," the brunet respond before quickly escaping upstairs to the comfort of his room.

His day had already been overwhelmingly awful. He didn't need his mama's pestering making it worse.

He'd cried, on the first day no less, he had been pushed over and hurt his knee, he'd made an (accidental) enemy and to top it all off he had to return to that appalling place tomorrow!

"End my suffering now, Kami-sama," Tsuna groaned, grabbing his fluffy white pillow in a tight embrace as he buried his face into the bed.

He heard an elderly guffaw behind him. "I take it you had fun today, Tsunayoshi," Timoteo said.

Tsuna sat up and turned to his grandfather, blatantly unhappy with him and nearing the point of wholeheartedly verbalising his displeasure. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd only known the old geezer for a week and that he was his papa's boss (which was apparently a big thing) he would have flown into a rage already.

"I hated it," Tsuna replied venomously.

"Now, now there is no reason for you to get snippy with me young whipper snapper," his grandpa said with mirth.

Tsuna's mouth formed a tight line as he tried to prevent himself from losing his temper. His grandpa was kind and warm but that didn't make up for him convincing his parents to send Tsuna to school.

"I don't ever want to go back, ever," Tsuna said firmly.

Tsuna's grandfather sighed. "One good thing must have come from today," Timoteo reasoned.

"...Well...I did make friends," Tsuna said quietly.

"That's marvellous!" the older male exclaimed.

No. Not marvellous. Utterly catastrophic. Tsuna seemed to make friends in all the wrong places. When he was three he had made friends with the neighbourhood dog who was put down a few weeks later for being a 'menace to society'. This in turn had scarred him, dissuading him from making friends with anyone for years. Now he'd managed to make friends with the class outcast and a bully! It didn't get more complicated than this.

"You just don't get it," the brunet said with a shake of his head.

Timoteo stood there with a befuddled look on his wizened face. The complexities of a child's mind were lost to him.

"Tsuna, my brave little man! How was school?" Iemitsu asked, suddenly appearing in Tsuna's doorway.

"Papa!" Tsuna exclaimed, abandoning his pillow to run up to hug the muscular man, "it was terrible."

"Terrible as in terribly entertaining?" he ventured as he released the small boy.

"No, terrible as in terrible," Tsuna replied, his brow furrowed in distaste.

"Give it time," Iemitsu said, his message and tone an exact copy of mama's earlier one.

Tsuna picked up his discarded pillow and pressed it to his face, making a loud noise of annoyance into the fluffy softness.

* * *

><p>"Then it went 'BOOM!' in his face and his eyebrows burnt off," Gokudera animatedly recounted.<p>

"That sounds dangerous," Tsuna said timidly.

"And destructive," Hibari added.

"Shut up, Hibari," Gokudera hissed.

Kyoya outwardly flinched. The silver haired preschooler had been openly displaying his dislike of the black haired toddler the whole day and for the life of him Tsuna couldn't figure out why he was being so cruel. Sure, the black haired boy was quiet and just a little bit sullen but that was no reason to be so mean.

"I'm s-sorry," Hibari stammered.

"No, you don't have to apologize. Gokudera, say sorry," the brunet said firmly. Taking on his role as the peacekeeper.

The silverette rolled his eyes and said in the least apologetic tone Tsuna had ever heard, "sorry."

The brunet would have smacked his head against the desk at the insincerity were it not for the sudden appearance of Yamamoto and Basil.

"Gokudera, why are you hanging out with them?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Me and Sawada are friends now," Gokudera replied defiantly.

"No you're not!" Yamamoto exclaimed, grabbing Gokudera and trying to force him from the seat he had taken next to Tsuna.

Then it began. The first official preschool rumble.

Gokudera and Yamamoto bit and kicked and hit and scratched. All the while the entire classroom watched on in silent curiosity. No one moved to stop the fight nor did anyone go to fetch the absent teacher. The bystanders simply watched and waited for the outcome of the battle.

The tumble could have gone on for ages. Someone might have ventured out to retrieve to teacher or one of the fighters could have emerged triumphant. But instead something...or rather someone halted the brawl.

Three boys, all dressed in the customary yellow blazer and dark slacks of Vongola Middle School, abruptly materialized in the little classroom.

They all donned scowls and wore their uniforms in ways that made them look even more frightening than they already were.

The boy with silver hair had traded the customary, plain school shoes for studded boots and had a sword slung over his back, covered by a dark scabbard. His blazer was undone and hung down over his stomach.

The middle schooler with extremely spiky hair and a lip piercing decorated his uniform with chains and various other strange trinkets that all matched his studded nose ring.

Then there was a fearsome, dark haired middle schooler whose yellow blazer was carelessly flung over his shoulders and fluttered out over his back like a cape. He wore terrifying army boots that looked like they would crush you in the slowest and most painful way possible. He scowled in scariest manner Tsuna had ever seen.

"Voi, little brats, boss is looking for someone and you better tell him where they are if you don't want to get hurt!" the silver haired sword bearer yelled.

The preschoolers visibly paled. "Yes," they replied fearfully.

"Where is Tsunayoshi Sawada?" the spiky, lip-piercing guy asked.

Ten fingers without delay pointed in the direction of the terrified boy.

"I have something for you," the scariest boy in the trio said, reaching into his blazer.

Tsuna's eyes widened as the older boy began to search inside his coat before grabbing onto something and slowly pulling it out.

"My old man sent me to give this to you, trash; you forgot it this morning and there wasn't anyone else to drop it off," he said, crouch down and offering the brunet his lunch box.

Tsuna slowly crept up to the middle schooler and carefully received the little bento. "Thanks ummm," the brunet drawled.

"Xanxus," the older male replied coolly.

"Oi, boss we're gonna be late," Squalo reminded the olive skinned tyrant.

"Well the trash is just going to have to deal with our lateness," he said, turning to leave despite his previous statement.

Xanxus felt a small hand softly tug on his jeans and looked down to see a quivering head of fluffy hair.

"Ah...eto...your dad is...ummm Timoteo, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah," the dark haired boy answered.

"M-maybe sometime he...he can ask you over? And we can play?" the brunet asked, turning his chocolate orbs on the defenceless middle schooler.

Xanxus froze. He couldn't play. Unless that play was 'see how many bullets the kid can dodge'. Hell, Xanxus didn't even know his old man was visiting Japan until that day when he'd got a phone call asking him to drop lunch off to some random kid. But...

"Maybe," Xanxus said grudgingly.

Tsuna smiled widely, "I'll talk to grandpa about it when I get home, it'll be so much fun!"

"Un," Xanxus said in reply, "see ya round, little trash."

"Bye, bye Xanxus!" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

Then as quickly as the group came they were gone. Though noises could heard coming from down the end of the hallway and at one point Tsuna swore he heard 'you're turning weak, boss!' followed by the sound of gunshots.

"Scary," Kyoya breathed.

"I don't think Xanxus was that scary," the brunet said.

"Eh?" Gokudera noised, "are you out of your mind, he was the scariest one out of all of them!"

"I agree with Gokudera, he was scary," Hibari said.

"You're wrong, Xanxus isn't scary at all! He-" Tsuna protested.

It was at the exact moment that the bell decided to ring and Fon spontaneously emerged out of nowhere. "Time to be begin, everyone take your seats," he said.

"Yes, teacher," the class said in unison, attempting to put the chaos from the start of the day behind them and settle down.

Tsuna made a small noise of frustration at the interruption before deciding it was all in the past now and any more info on the subject would just be mindless blabber.

"Today we're going to have our first mafia based lesson so I expect you all to listen well," Fon elaborated, picking up a piece of chalk and moving to write on the chalk board.

Tsuna stared up at Fon, a perplexed look upon his young face. He raised one hand.

"Yes, Tsuna?"

"What's 'the mafia?'" he asked.

The pale white piece of chalk dropped from Fon's fingers and his slitted eyes expanded to the size of small dinner plates.

"Wha-What's the mafia you say," Fon said, a crooked smile on his usually beaming face.

"Mhm"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Silence pervaded the air. Only the small sound of knives and forks clicking together could be heard and even that was as faint as the sound of the wind on a calm night.<p>

"So, Tsuna, learn anything interesting at school today?" the blonde haired father asked.

"I learn about ma-" Tsuna started.

"Maths! Yes, I remember when I was younger, maths seemed kind of puzzling at first then I got older and the confusion persisted as the equations became harder," Timoteo continued.

"Well that sounds nice, Tsu-kun," his Mama said, "ara, that reminds me, did you get your lunch?"

"Yes, I got it," Tsuna said, turning to smile at his mother before directing his attention elsewhere, "grandpa, can Xanxus come over to play sometime?"

The old man's wizened brow creased in worry. His son was never the playing type. Even when he was a child he didn't get on particularly well with others. It would certainly be risky to have him play with Tsuna, even getting him to drop off the preschoolers lunch was a hazard. Xanxus was as unpredictable and unusual as a hail storm in the desert.

"Perhaps, I may be able to invite him over on tomorrow, after school," Timoteo replied hesitantly.

"Boss..." Iemitsu said uncertainly, remembering his brief meeting with the boy. Xanxus had been unsociable and rude; the blonde really wouldn't consider him the best playmate for his little boy. Tsuna was timid and fragile while Xanxus was...Xanxus.

"I'll make sure he behaves and we'll be here the whole time," the elderly man reasoned.

"Ara, is this your son we're talking about?" Nana asked.

"Yes," Timoteo replied.

"I'd be happy to have him over, he was such a polite boy," Nana said with a radiant smile.

"Ah~ Honey, you light up my world," Iemitsu cooed lovingly, his previous worries forgotten.

"Ewww," Tsuna remarked as the two began to speak baby talk to each other and blow kisses from across the table.

Timoteo shook his head. Some things would never change about his idiotic CEDEF boss.

"Come, Tsuna, let's go watch a movie," the old man said, getting up and offering his hand to the tiny boy.

"Anything to get away from here," he replied, rolling his eyes and taking the bony but strong hand of his grandfather.

* * *

><p><strong>Nufufufufu, wondering what's going to happen next? Well, you'll have to come back and see next chapter.<strong>

**Oh and btw if they don't seem that young it's because I'm using my 6 year old cousin as a basis for what kid's should be like and she has an amazingly vocabulary. She was at the beach one time and casually used gingerly in a sentence. I can't even use gingerly in a sentence!**

**I'm so ashamed I was typing away then I looked back over what I'd done and instead of putting in CEDEF I'd put in UNICEF.**

**Anywho, see ya'll all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with updates~ Though...they'll still be very slow (as always). **

**Disclaimer: **I could disclaimer khr...or I could talk about the socio-economic changes occurring in my town and compare them to other cities. Hahaha, I'm just joking if you didn't then you're a little slow and you're probably from Poland!

**Wow, I really need to lay off late night fanfiction readings.**

* * *

><p>"Xanxus! Xanxus! Look!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, giggling as a butterfly settled on the tip of his pointer finger.<p>

"See I told you if you were patient it'd come to you, dumb trash, " Xanxus said in a surprisingly soft tone, leaning back and spreading his arms further across Tsuna's brown, wooden deck, soaking up the last rays of the afternoon sun.

"This is so cool," the brunet said, his excitement evident, "I can't wait to tell Kyoya and Gokudera about how I got to hold a butterfly!"

Xanxus voiced a small 'Hn' as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

It was late in the day and there was very little sun filtering through the large tree in Tsuna's backyard, to Xanxus it was like heaven.

There was no noisy 'friends'. No annoying housekeepers. No doting father...well his father was still there however he wasn't there harassing him like usual.

There was only him and Tsunayoshi, and though Xanxus would never admit it the kid wasn't that bad. After an afternoon of playing with the little runt he'd learnt that he actually liked Tsunayoshi. If it was even humanly possible for him to like anyone other than himself or someone who had gained his utmost respect.

Xanxus had also found out that at times the little trash could be surprisingly dark. Which he really liked. Apparently TV could turn even the nicest of kids into something sinister and Tsunayoshi's parents let him watch anything. _**Anything**_.

Honestly, who lets their five year old see Elfen Lied? Talk about horrible parenting. Xanxus wouldn't be surprised if he grew up to be a mass murderer. Then again in his family it would probably be considered an alright occupation.

Xanxus slowly opened his eyes and stretched. He would have fallen asleep if he'd spent any more time allowing his thoughts to wander.

The sun touched man glanced around...something was definitely missing.

The sun was still shedding its orange hues, the birds where still tweeting their irritatingly happy songs and the person from a few houses over was still mowing their lawn in an annoyingly loud manner.

Eventually it came to him, the little trash was gone!

"Oh shit," Xanxus said to himself.

He was screwed. If anyone realized he'd lost the little brat he'd be dead.

He was all for pushing peoples limits but if Iemitsu ever found out the dark haired middle schooler had lost his little boy he would be strung by his entrails and hung outside the CEDEF headquarters.

Now, Xanxus usually wasn't usually frightened by anyone. However Iemitsu was not anyone. He led do or die missions on a daily basis, he'd been on more espionage assignments than Xanxus could count on two hands and the man could be downright scary when he wanted to be.

Then there was Tsuna's mother and Nono, they'd be very disappointed...and worried. Which was almost as bad as decapitation.

The dark haired middle schooler scanned the garden for any sign of the tiny tyke before his eyes came to rest on a worrying scene.

"Who in the hell left the gate open!-?" he exclaimed angrily, storming towards the metal gate and poking his head out onto the path, just catching sight of a russet spike disappearing round the corner.

He rushed out of the gate in the direction that Tsuna had wandered off to, desperately hoping to catch up as soon as possible.

As he sprinted around the corner he stopped and stared at the child before him. It wasn't Tsuna, fuck, the kid didn't even look a thing like Tsuna. The only resemblance the kid had to Xanxus's charge was his hair and even that was the wrong colour and the wrong style.

The dark-skinned middle schooler ran a stressed hand through his hair. He was getting terribly worried now (though he would never admit to it). Tsuna was out there, _alone. _

The dark haired middle schooler stretched his arms and his legs out before clearing his voice and setting out at a jogging pace, shouting, "Little trash! Trash, where are you!-?"

The teen seemed to go on searching for the little brat like this for ages and soon the sun was lying low over the horizon, spreading darkness across Namimori.

Xanxus sulked back to the house in utter defeat. He hadn't found Tsuna. What would Nono say? He imagined that he'd be rather mad at him, but you couldn't put all the blame on him, it was his very first time babysitting anyone ever! And he was a complete fuck up. Xanxus was bound to do something wrong.

With heavy steps and a heavy heart the dark haired middle schooler entered Tsuna's street, keeping his eyes downcast, looking only at his feet.

"Xanxus!" he suddenly heard a cheery voice call.

His eyes shot up. Waving happily at him from outside the closed gate that lead to the Sawada household was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Xanxus immediately ran up to him, assessing the small boy's condition with his eyes. Tsuna looked...fine.

"Hiya Xanxus!" he said with a grin.

The middle schooler leaned down and hugged Tsuna close. If anyone ever tried to bring this up he'd pretend that he had ever been so gentle with such a tiny, delicate boy and tell them that he wasn't so weak as to sink to that level. But right now he needed to feel that Tsuna was really okay. Damn brat, got right under his skin the moment Xanxus met him.

He felt tiny hands softly wrap around him. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

Xanxus smiled, his forehead touching Tsuna's, messing up the little one's bangs. "Nothing's wrong," he said. Frikkin' trash, making him all happy with his return.

The dark haired middle schooler pulled away, as if by some invisible queue. "Tsuna," he said seriously.

"Yes?" he said.

Xanxus's hands moved from Tsuna's back to his arms, gripping them lightly. "Don't you ever, ever go wandering off on your own."

Tsuna nodded profusely. "Okay," he said meekly.

"Now let's go inside," Xanxus said, taking Tsuna's hand and opening the gate.

"Ara, did you take Tsuna out on the street, Xanxus?" Nana asked the moment he stepped into Sawada territory.

"Urm, yeah," he said awkwardly.

"There was a butterfly, mama, and it was really pretty and I went out and saw it and...ummm... Xanxus hugged me!" Tsuna elaborated.

Xanxus blushed (no, he did not blush, his cheeks merely darkened slightly).

"I'd be happy to get a hug from such a wonderful young man!" Nana exclaimed, beaming at the two.

Tsuna beamed back while Xanxus attempted to fade into his surroundings. They were both so damn annoying.

Suddenly Timoteo appeared from within the house. "Getting along well are we?" he asked, the question obviously aimed at Xanxus.

"Yeah grandpa! It's really great, Xanxus is awesome!" Tsuna said animatedly.

Xanxus slinked back even further. Just because Tsuna was showering him with praise didn't mean that he wasn't still slightly mad about the whole disappearing act the little trash had pulled.

Nono chuckled fondly. "That's wonderful, but I'm afraid it's about time for Xanxus to be heading home," he said.

Tsuna leaned over and clung to Xanxus's pants possessively.

"Now, now, I never said he wouldn't be back again," Nono soothed.

"I want Xanxus to stay and play more," the preschooler said stubbornly, squeezing hard on the middle schooler's pants, crumpling them.

"Tsu-kun, don't be difficult, Xanxus has a home to get back to. You'd be mad if someone was trying to stop you from going home, wouldn't you?" Nana said.

In all honesty Xanxus didn't care whether or not he stayed. If he went back home he'd probably just train then go to bed, it wasn't exactly something he was rearing to get back to. Then again if he stayed...he wasn't sure he could deal with a wholenight of Tsuna's ramblings. Not that he minded the kid but he was still fourteen. He needed to be able to have a _real _conversation with someone every now and again, preferably one where he could swear a lot.

"..."

"Tsuna," Nana said testily.

"I-I just want him to stay!" Tsuna cried.

Xanxus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He leaned down and whispered something into Tsuna's ear.

"O...Okay," Tsuna said, releasing Xanxus's pants and plodding off to his mother's side.

"Bye Nana," Xanxus said politely, "bye old man."

Nana blinked twice in shock, Tsuna could be awfully stubborn but with just a few sentences Xanxus had managed to get him to obey. "Bye, bye~" she intoned, "come back anytime!"

"Bye! I'll send you the photos!" Timoteo exclaimed as Xanxus exited the little block of land the Sawada's called home.

The dark haired middle schooler snarled something unintelligible. Stupid, dithering old bat! Why was Xanxus so slow? Of course he'd have his damn guardians stalking their every move, in case Xanxus 'slipped up' or did something the old fool considered worthy of his damn scrapbook. That fucking scrapbook. He'd tried destroying it multiple times but it just kept appearing again. All his most embarrassing, emotional moments were stored in that red-bound book, captured in countless photos that had been taken from behind trees, in rubbish bins, even from the windows of cars! You'd think that the Vongola boss could find something better to do with his guardians than force them to follow his son in secret, talking random stalker photos!-?

"Sometimes I think there's something seriously wrong with that old fool," Xanxus said to himself...or potentially several Vongola guardians.

* * *

><p>Tsuna turned his puppy dog eyes on his mother once more. "Pleeeeaassseeee," he whined.<p>

"No, Tsuna, I can't have you taking the day off for no reason. Now march your butt in there Mr. " Nana said firmly.

"Fine," Tsuna said, sulking.

The brown haired preschooler trudged onto the school grounds and into the main building. He just wasn't in the mood to go to school at all today (not that he ever was) but today he especially didn't want to!

He ghosted into the classroom, sitting beside Hibari. "Hi," he said weakly.

"H-Hey," Hibari said with a crooked smile, "is everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm tired and I don't wanna be here," Tsuna replied, rubbing one eye cutely.

"Well then why don't we leave?" Kyoya suggested.

"Leave?" Tsuna questioned.

"Ye-Yeah, like find somewhere nice and take a nap," Hibari said shyly.

"Okay! But...isn't that bad?" the brunet said.

"It's fine as long as we don't get found out...come on!" he said, taking Tsuna's hand, "we've got to go, quick before the teacher gets here!"

Tsuna bumbled on after Kyoya, gripping his hand in return. He'd never done anything like this before it was...exciting!

Tsuna smiled as he and Hibari ran out the gate just as the bell went. They then ran down the street, hand in hand, both stopping and panting when they rounded the corner.

"Escape successful," Hibari said with a thumbs up.

Tsuna smiled and returned the thumbs up, "success!"

"...Now where do we go?" Hibari questioned.

"How about that park? You know, the one where we met?" Tsuna said.

"That's a great idea!" Hibari said.

"Then let's go~" Tsuna said, taking Kyoya's arm and heading off in a seemingly random direction.

* * *

><p>When they (finally) found the park, the two set themselves up in a secluded area, hidden from the rest of the world, underneath the shade of several large trees and surrounded by bushes.<p>

Kyoya was the first to sit and leant himself against the bark of a tree, Tsuna - naturally - sat down next to him.

"I like this," Tsuna suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"It's way better than school," Hibari said, his face scrunching up.

Tsuna giggled. Hibari was...kind of different out of school, He was...happier...he thought and wasn't so shy.

The brunet was suddenly assaulted by a yawn and he lay his head down on Hibari's lap before looking up through tired, lidded eyes to ask, "is this okay?"

Hibari grew flustered and began to reply in random burst of words, "it's, urm, I...don't know, I mean I do, it's...I ah...I don't dislike it but...being this close to another person is...kind of odd...ah" but Tsuna was already asleep.

Hibari sighed. There wasn't much else he could do now. The ebony haired boy stared down upon Tsuna's sleeping face. He looked so...relaxed, did he looked this relaxed while he slept? the dark haired preschooler suddenly wondered.

He reached out a tentative hand, slowly stroking Tsuna's hair. It was strangely soft.

Maybe...being this close to someone wasn't such a bad thing?

~An hour later~

Kyoya's eyes slowly opened. Ah, he must have fallen asleep. He was quick to rouse Tsuna, nudging him relentlessly till the preschooler was forced to open his eyes and sit up, blearily gazing at his surroundings.

"Mmmm Kyoya, did you fall asleep to?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah..." he admitted awkwardly. He wasn't usually one for naps in the middle of the day.

Tsuna stretched and adjusted himself so he was facing the ebony haired preschooler. "So, did you have any dreams?" he asked.

"No," Kyoya replied blandly.

"Boring," Tsuna said, "I had a really good one. There was this evil monkey and it stole all the lollipops from the candy store and I started chasing after it, but I was too slow. Then suddenly Xanxus appeared and defeated him and gave all the lollipop back to the candy store, except he kept one just for me."

"...What's with you talking about Xanxus all the time?" Hibari said quietly, a feeling he couldn't quite describe bubbling up within him.

"Eh? I'm not! I just think that Xanxus is really cool!" Tsuna said.

"So would you rather be with Xanxus than me?" Hibari asked with a pout.

"What? N-no I...umm, I really like being with you!" Tsuna rambled.

"But you like being with Xanxus better!-?" Hibari spat out, "You promised that you wouldn't ever leave me!"

"A-and I won't!" Tsuna cried.

Something Tsuna said must have sated him because Kyoya let the subject drop. "Let's go back to school now," he said.

"A-alright," Tsuna agreed, getting up, only to tumble down on top of Hibari. "Jelly legs," He said with a stiff smile as he attempted to disentangle himself from Hibari.

Hibari rolled his eyes fondly and slid himself out from underneath the still struggling brunette, getting up and lifting Tsuna up by the arm pits before setting him down again.

"Thanks Kyoya!" Tsuna said.

"Don't mention it," Hibari replied, blushing slightly.

His heart was beating faster now for some reason...

* * *

><p><strong>hwwskdnfqwisffwodm have fun with the update, no complaining about late updates. You will receive a rant.<strong>

**Anywhooo good night/ morning/ afternoon/ middle of the day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just allow me to say I had to get a new laptop since the old one broke and shit's been going down lately so you know how they're really non-frequent? Expect them to get even less frequent than this...or more...it just kind depends. So just...chill...read the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Sunshine, lollipops and not owning KHR everywhere~

* * *

><p>Hibari fiddled nervously with the piece of paper on hand, folding it and unfolding folding before repeating the same process again and again, all the while keeping his eyes fixated on the class door. Any moment now Tsuna would toddle on in here then he would have to approach him and initiate a conversation and somehow...somehow...he'd have to find a way to explain the reason for the little piece of paper he held in his hand.<p>

All too soon the door opened and in strolled Tsunayoshi Sawada, looking bright and energetic as ever. He quickly spotted Hibari's gaze on him and walked over to the ebony haired preschooler.

"Good morning, Kyoya," Tsuna greeted with a smile.

"Ah, morning..." he replied nervously.

"What have you got in your hand?" Tsuna asked.

Suddenly he was thrown in the deep end. "W-Well ma-mama heard about you from me and she w-was wondering if you'd urmmm...like to...ahhh, come over sometime? And...this is my address..." Kyoya said, thrusting the piece of paper out to Tsuna, looking very shy and bashful all the while. He hadn't expected his mother to force him to invite the brunet over simply by mentioning him.

Tsuna took the piece of paper. "Thanks Kyoya, how about tomorrow? It's Saturday and..."

"R-Really?!" he exclaimed, "I mean, yeah, that'd be cool, I'll tell my mum."

"It's settled then," the brunet said with a goofy grin.

* * *

><p>"Wow...your house is big, like really big," Tsuna said to Kyoya upon arrival to the Hibari manner.<p>

Hibari's house wasn't just a house. It was an old style Japanese mansion with Zen gardens and servants and a giant mansion that branched out all over their enormous property.

"Yeah...I suppose it kind of is..." Hibari answered quietly.

"Kyoya, is your mum or dad here?" Nana asked sweetly as they met up with the boy at the front of the mansion. One of the servants had let them in at the front gate and from there they had almost immediately met up with the young Hibari.

"My mum will be here in a moment," he replied coyly.

A woman in a purple kimono, embellished with golden flowers soon appeared. She looked elegant and fierce. She was a woman of integrity, of honour and of power.

"Hello mother, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada and his mother Nana Sawada," Hibari said, introducing them both.

The woman fixed her dark eyes on both of them, sizing them up. Her eyes were sort of...slanted, just like Kyoya's, you could clearly see the resemblance between parent and child. Though this woman's hair was a slightly lighter shade of black, leaning more towards a dark brown, and she looked as if she had been kissed by the sun a little more.

"Pleasure to meet you both," she said, her voice slightly husky, "come right this way," she added, leading them inside into a sitting room.

"So I hear that your Tsunayoshi goes to school with my little Kyoya?" She said.

"Why yes miss...?"

"Oh how rude of me, just call me Himeko," Hibari's mother said as their mothers launched into a conversation.

Tsuna shifted closer to Hibari as the adults talked. He wasn't particularly interested in whatever they were saying, he only came here to see Kyoya. He gently tugged on the edge of Hibari's plain black kimono. "Ne, Kyoya, can we go play?" he asked.

Kyoya looked over at the brunet's pleading gaze and sighed ever so lightly. "Once mother allows it," he whispered back.

Tsuna pouted, mildly miffed, "can't we go now?"

Hibari shifted slightly, trying not to look into Tsuna's desperate, pleading eyes. This boy knew how to get what he wanted when he wanted it.

"Give it a moment-" Hibari said, trying to placate the impatient brunet.

"Tsu-kun, you shouldn't be so rude," Nana chastised, interrupting the two preschoolers exchange. It appeared that at some point both mothers had stopped talking and began listening in on their conversation.

Nana apologized to Hibari's mother and the two were forced to sit there in silence as the adults continued their seemingly mindless babble. The two appeared to be 'hitting it off' which was swell and all though not exactly the purpose of the visit to the Hibari household.

"Mother, may we please leave now?" Hibari asked, the epitome of politeness and etiquette when the conversation broke for a moment.

Himeko thought for a moment before she inclined her head slightly, "yes you may."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Tsuna then gave his mother a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, yelling goodbye before running off after Hibari, following him to who knows where.

"Where are we going?" the brunet inquired, falling into line beside the dark haired preschooler.

"My room," Kyoya replied. It has been a long time since anyone his age has been in his room and he was actually a bit nervous. His room wasn't weird or anything, or at least he hoped it wasn't, but it wasn't exactly interesting either. It was pretty plain to be honest. Just a bed, a toy rocking horse and the few toys he took a liking to. Then again the young Hibari had a whole mansion to play in and he had plenty of other rooms filled with interesting things that would belong to him one day to explore. Speaking of interesting rooms to explore he should take Tsuna with him into one of them, it could be entertaining.

"Are we there yet?" Tsuna asked after turning yet another corner, this house was like a maze and he terrified of getting lost. That was part of the reason why he clung to Hibari's sleeve as if it were a lifeline.

"A-Almost," he responded, taking note of the small hand clutching his kimono.

Then after passing hundreds of screen doors Hibari suddenly stopped in front of one and opened it revealing a large room that blatantly belonged to a child. "This is m-my room," he announced, trying to sound confident but coming off as dreadfully shy.

"Wow, you sure have a big room, I should have expected this from your house and all but..." Tsuna drawled, inspecting all that Kyoya's room held within it.

As the brunet was browsing his friends possessions -all of which looked to be refined and of very expensive origin- he spontaneously came upon something that intrigued him. He picked up the doll, stroking it's hair back with his hand, watching as the brown spikes sprung back immediately. He laughed.

"Hey Hibari, this doll looks like me!" he exclaimed, giggling, holding the doll up for Hibari to see.

The doll itself did look alike to Tsuna in many ways. Brown spikes protruded from the soft head of the doll, it's button eyes were brown - just like his- it smiled broadly as he did everyday and the clothes it wore were simple - a plain blue shirt and green shorts- yet they were definitely something he would wear.

Kyoya blushed madly. He knew he should have put that one away. The only reason he even got it was _because_ it looked very similar to the brunet. Though it very soon became one of his favourite toys, he had even been playing with it last night, telling him about how Tsunayoshi was coming over tomorrow.

"Yeah," Hibari mumbled in reply, hoping for Tsuna to quickly move on from the subject and find something else that distracted him. Luckily he did unfortunately he didn't let go of the toy just yet.

"That's a really pretty rocking horse," the brunet said, investigating the well-made, elegant, wooden creature.

"It was my mother's when she was younger but she kept it and gave it to me..." Kyoya said, staring lovingly at the horse, out of all the toys he owned he'd have to say he loved this one the most.

Tsuna smiled at him, "that's nice."

Their eyes met and Kyoya quickly averted his, pretending to be intently interested with a spot on the floor. He cleared his throat. "Well, this is urmmm good and all but do you want to go exploring?"

Tsuna perked up at that. "Exploring? Like adventuring?" he questioned.

"Yeah...I suppose," Hibari answered.

"Of course!" the brunet exclaimed in excitement.

"You know...you're going to have to leave ahmmm well...you behind," Kyoya said awkwardly, glancing at the doll and back at Tsuna.

Tsuna laughed nervously, "Ahahaha, yeah, you're right," he said, dropping the soft doll from the small height and heading off after the ebony haired preschooler as they left the sanctuary of Hibari's room. It wouldn't do for the brunet to get lost so he yet again stuck close to Kyoya.

They then ventured back into the winding halls of the Hibari manor but it wasn't too long before they stopped at a set of big black screen doors. Tsuna sent Kyoya a dubious look, he didn't like this place. Not one bit.

"Kyoya," he said uneasily.

"Don't worry, I've been in here plenty of times before," Hibari said, opening the doors just wide enough for both of them to slip inside, "it's perfectly safe."

And it was. Hibari had explored this old store room at least twenty times in his young life and he always managed to find something new and interesting. It was kind of odd that Tsuna would be hesitant.

"Come on," Kyoya said, disappearing into the room of undecided treasures...or trash as his mother so delicately took to calling it.

"Kyoya," Tsuna whined from outside.

The brunet got a horrible feeling in his very gut from this place and he felt that if he went in there something would happen. He didn't know what yet but he knew it couldn't be good. He really should have listened to that feeling.

Tsuna sighed and slipped in through the gap, calling out for his lost play mate, "Kyoya! Kyoya! Where are you?"

It was fairly dark in the room, not dark enough that you couldn't see anything but dark enough to make manoeuvring a bit difficult. Then again - not to be rude or anything - Hibari's house wasn't exactly the brightest house Tsuna had ever been in. There weren't a lot of windows and the further into the house you went the darker it got.

"I'm over here!" he heard not too far off. Just over a couple of stacks of boxes and a wardrobe.

"Stay there while I catch up!" the brunet yelled.

The entire room was a mess of cluttered objects but they didn't seem totally invaluable. There were vases and pots and glasses stacked away in boxes upon boxes stacked upon boxes filled with more objects of immeasurable value. Then there were other things like wardrobes and tables as well as other peculiar things like pipes. Tsuna swear he even saw a chandelier propped up against a wall gathering dust.

The brunet soon found a table blocking his path as he spotted his friend and he quickly crawled over it , almost landing on his ebony haired companion in his haste to catch up to him.

"I found you," Tsuna sighed, relieved.

"Thank goodness, I-I was beginning to were lost...and it was a-all my fault," Hibari said bashfully as Tsuna climbed off the table.

"Of course not!" Tsuna said with a big smile.

Every part of him was still telling him to get out of there now. Something was just _wrong _and he didn't want to stick around long enough to find out what it was.

"Say...could we...go now?" Tsuna inquired.

"But we've only just got here!" Kyoya exclaimed, oblivious to whatever it was that was putting Tsuna on edge.

"I just...I feel like...Oh never mind," the brunet said, backing up to sit down in frustration, accidently hitting a pile of precariously stacked boxes, knocking them back.

He winced. So did Hibari. That was when they heard it. The flap of wings, the screech of an animal suddenly awoken from its slumber.

"Run!" Tsuna exclaimed, grabbing his ebony haired host's hand and leading him back the way the way they came.

Still they were too slow. Creatures of the night brushed against them, slapping against their heads, shoulders and legs , not attacking them - no- just disorientated and attempting to regroup, frustrated by the strangers in their midst. Tsuna was terrified and he was pretty sure he was crying but he kept going till they were both out of that horrible room and back in Hibari's - he didn't even know he knew the way. But it was like there was a little voice guiding him in his head '_go left here, right here, no, you're about to go the wrong way, you're safe now.'_

"I-I told you!" Tsuna sobbed out.

"How was I supposed to know they were in there?-!" Hibari shouted, tearing up.

"You didn't! But you could have listening to me!" the brunet screamed.

"Well maybe you just sounded like you were crazy! You were scared of a room!" Hibari bellowed at boy before glaring down at his feet, tearing dribbling from his nose.

At this point Tsuna's nerves were fried he was still in tears. The entire time Kyoya wouldn't listen to a single word he was saying. He was angry, really angry, especially at Kyoya. If he had just listened to him this entire situation could have been avoided. Suddenly he felt like he was on fire but it didn't hurt, it felt good. He felt empowered and the tears had stopped. It shifted, concentrated down into his fist because he was about to use them to do something that he wouldn't have time to regret. He walked right over to the rocking Hibari loved and obliterated it.

The moment he did it all the fire drained away and immediately knew what he had done was wrong. Horribly, dreadfully wrong.

"Kyoya, I-I'm sorry," Tsuna said and that was the most sincere apology he has ever given in his short life. Because really when you're young you don't have need very many truly sincere apologies.

Hibari just stood there for a couple of seconds taking in the shattered remains of his beloved rocking horse, tear track marks still marking his pale face.

"Go home..." Hibari said, his voice almost a whisper.

"W-what?"

"I said go home!" Hibari screamed.

"Kyoya, please, I...how do I make this up to you?" Tsuna asked.

"You don't, I don't want to speak you again, I thought you were nicer than this," Hibari said, his voice quivering.

"Can't I-"

"Go home," Hibari interrupted.

"O-Okay," Tsuna stuttered before he got picked and went home but it all felt like a blur to him.

All he could think is, 'Kyoya hates me now, what will I do?'

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaannnddd I shall leave it there :) tehehe<strong>

**Well I'm going to leave it there, being the bastard that I am, muahahahahaha. **


	7. Chapter 7

**And then along came another update.**

**Disclaimer: **Well when I ship two character shit happens that definitely didn't happen in the anime or manga. Still not Akira Amano guys...but we'll see.

**I say shit too much don't I? Are you even allowed to say that on this site?**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat at the dinner table, unhappy and wishing for the ghastly meal to just <em>end <em>so he could go up to his bed and sleep. Because when he was asleep he didn't have to think about his fight with Hibari or of the rocking horse. How did he even break the rocking horse? Last he checked he couldn't even open the jam jar. Speaking of illogical things, who has dinner at 5:45 in the afternoon?

"Mama, why are having dinner so early?" he asked.

"Your daddy and Timoteo are going out later to a business...thing, your dad didn't really tell me much, so we have to eat now because we won't have a chance later," Nana said.

"Alright..." Tsuna replied with a pout.

He really didn't want to be here. Like if you asked him to put on a scale of one to ten how much he didn't want to be here he was a solid twenty.

"Where are grandpa and daddy?" the brunet asked.

"They're upstairs. Actually, do you think you could go tell them dinner's ready?" she questioned.

"Yes mama," he answered, trotting off up the stairs.

He soon found both of them, speaking in hushed tones about something that appeared to be awfully important. He pushed the cracked door open, making his presence known, his parents had taught him not sneak around and spy on people - it was wrong.

"Dinner's ready," he announced as both sets of eyes stared at him.

They were both dressed up, suits and all. Most of the time when his dad went out for work he was wearing a white shirt and orange jumpsuit with brown work boots. But no, this time he was wearing a black suit, he had on a white dress shirt, his brown shoes were polished and his whole apparel was immaculately iron. Tsuna's grandpa didn't disappoint either, he wore a nice stripy suit and he had a cane with him for some reason. Which was odd because Tsuna thought the reason people used canes was because they had injuries and in the past half hour the preschooler had not seen him he was sure Timoteo had not sustained any.

"Well then let's go little man," the brunet's father said, cracking a smile, ruffling his spiky locks as they made their way back down the steps and to the now perfectly laid out table.

They all took their appropriate places, thanking Nana all the while. Tsuna was feeling slightly better but his sour mood still persisted and he tuned out for most of the dinner conversation, choosing to focus more on his mashed potatoes and tuna dish. Poking and prodding at the food before eventually putting it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing.

"So Tsuna if it's alright with you Xanxus said that he may be coming over tonight, he'll be calling soon to confirm whether or not he's coming over to stay the night, if that's alright of course," Timoteo said.

"Fine by me," Nana said brightly, though Iemitsu didn't exactly share her enthusiasm.

Despite how low he was feeling Tsuna's spirits lifted. Xanxus. He could spend the night playing with Xanxus. Maybe Xanxus could even help him figure out what to about Kyoya?

"Really?" the brunet asked excitedly.

"I'm not quite sure yet, he's going to call very soon to-"

All of a sudden there was a short sharp ring coming from under the table, too quiet to be the home phone and a different sort of tone. "That'll be him now, excuse me," he said, getting up and exiting the dinner table.

Tsuna wriggled in his chair. Xanxus may be coming over...but wait...what if Xanxus couldn't come over?

Suddenly he came spiralling down again from his temporary happy high. He thought Xanxus could help him but Xanxus probably wouldn't even come over. Tsuna was a lousy friend anyway. Just look at what he did. What if he didn't deserve Kyoya friendship back again anyway? Kami knows he wanted it but how could he ever make up for what he did?

A voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, "he's coming over."

Tsuna smiled broadly. "I'll have to get out the extra futon," Nana said.

Tsuna sat on the couch waiting patiently for Xanxus to arrive. Which was awfully hard for someone of his age but he was managing for the moment. The dark haired middle schooler could be here at any moment. He said he'd be here at 7 - it was now 7:06.

The brunet heard a noise outside, something like a car stopping. He bolted out the door and to the gate just as he saw Xanxus stepping out of an all black vehicle.

"Hi!" Tsuna exclaimed, waving.

Xanxus grunted in reply as he entered the Sawada grounds, letting out a huff of surprise when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his upper thigh. He coughed awkwardly, adjusting his overnight bag before finally realizing Tsuna wasn't letting go.

"Come on, this isn't funny kid," Xanxus said.

"I just...I'm so glad you're here," Tsuna replied before letting go, leading the brooding middle schooler into his abode.

"Xanxus is here!" he announced.

The dark haired tyrant rolled his eyes. His bloody father was still here, shacking up with the help, and Tsuna had just announced his arrival to him. Wonderful.

An arm snaked it's way around his shoulder, pulling him in. "Xanxus, my boy!" his father cried.

"Father," he stated stiffly.

How this man got on his nerves. He was meant to be dignified and exalted. Yet around Xanxus he was silly and patronizing and he doted upon him terribly. It was fine when he was younger but as he grew up it simply became irritating. Xanxus did not want to be treated like a child any longer. He wanted his father to stopped drowning him in shadows and to start involving him in the Vongola. After all, it would all be his someday.

Iemitsu cleared his throat, "Timoteo, the car will be here soon to pick us, I think we should go wait out the front."

Xanxus for once was grateful to Iemitsu. He glance over at the man, taking note of the clothes he was wearing. It seems they were both going out on 'official business' tonight. For a second Xanxus wondered if that was why Timoteo arranged the sleepover for tonight but quickly pushed it aside. He highly doubted Tsuna was in much, if any, danger.

"Well I'll be seeing you both much later then, bye Tsuna...goodbye son," Timoteo said with an elderly smile, removing his arm and heading out the door.

Xanxus's eyebrows furrowed. That was...odd.

"Bye, bye daddy," Tsuna said as his father picked him up and gave him huge hug.

"Bye Tsuna," Iemitsu whispered into his sons ear before, setting him back down and following his boss out, closing the door behind him.

Then it was just the two of them.

"So what do you wanna do?" Tsuna asked.

Xanxus actually smiled.

* * *

><p>They were both sitting down on the couch, watching a movie together. Nana was upstairs, blasting some form of music into her ears because one of her friends had told her it 'increased the experience' or something like that. Which was of course complete and utter bullshit not that Xanxus could tell her that. He had to be a good role-model to Tsuna, or at least a decent one, in Nana's eyes.<p>

That was when he heard it, a strange click and the sound of someone trying to be light on their feet. However he picked it up. Xanxus was trained to pick it up.

"Stay here, I won't be a moment," he whispered to Tsuna as he snuck off, investigating the intruder.

The dark haired tyrant peeked his head around the corner, spotting a man. A man with a gun. Xanxus's eyes widened. This man certainly was not here for a cup of tea.

He almost cursed. Almost. He'd left his own guns at home. He hadn't wanted Tsuna finding them and he'd assumed the house would be perfectly safe with Iemitsu and Timoteo guarding it. If they'd told him they were going out and this was some sort of protection mission he would be way better prepared. Hand to hand combat it was.

He slowly crawled along the wall, hiding in the shadows, then sprang at the man like a cat; knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Little shit!" the man bellowed in a heavily accented voice, cradling his wrist. Xanxus hoped he'd broken it in the attack.

But the fight didn't end there, the man only appeared to be more enraged and he came at Xanxus with a flurry of kicks and jabs that he could only just prepare in time for. This man was physically much stronger than him and height wise much taller but Xanxus was much faster.

The older man managed to get a in a blow to ribs but Xanxus was quick to retaliate with a roundhouse kick to the side. Then there was several more rounds of blocking before Xanxus took a cheap shot and jabbed at one of the guys eyes, temporarily half blinding him.

At this point the dark haired middle schooler felt slightly winded and tired but he couldn't just give up that easily. He was the only thing between Tsuna, Nana and this man...this assassin. Why had he even been sent here?

"X-Xanxus?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Ahhh the little kid," the man said, lunging at the preschooler.

At that moment Tsuna was so scared and he knew if this man got a hold him something unimaginably terrible would happen. Where most people would feel adrenaline fill their veins Tsuna felt fire, all over, spreading rapidly like bacteria. Then he _was_ on fire.

The man screamed, "Mi mano! Qué le has hecho a mi mano?" (My hand! What have you done to my hand? ) as he clutched at his burnt hand he stared at quivering boy who had fallen to his knees as if asking him to reverse what he had unintentionally done.

Xanxus watched on in shocked silence. This was impossible. Tsuna was producing flames; bright, pure sky flames and at such a young age.

The dark skinned adolescent shook himself out of his daze and went into action, taking this chance to knock the writhing intruder unconscious.

Xanxus then turned his attention back to Tsuna whose still his flames had not subsided. Which was bad, very bad. The density of the flame wasn't very high but Tsuna was using a lot of energy and at a very fast rate. He obviously had no control what so ever and if he continued to use them he could pass out and with his lack of control still use them, putting himself in a coma.

"Tsuna, Tsuna I need you to calm down, can you do that for me?" Xanxus said, gaining the distressed child's attention.

"I-I...I don't know," Tsuna replied shakily.

" Kid, breathe, everything's fine, the bad man's gone, you have nothing to worry about, " Xanxus said, using the most calm and caring voice you can when you're...well...Xanxus.

The flame then dwindled and flickered and went out like a light, as did Tsuna. But before he could hit the ground thankfully Xanxus caught him.

"Shit," he cursed, looking down at the preschooler in his arms and over at the passed out assassin.

He then carefully laid Tsuna on the couch before dragging the intruder by the legs into the closet and locking him there before picking up the phone and dialling Timoteo's emergency cell. He didn't care if he was in a meeting or a whatever they had almost been assassinated and Tsuna just set himself on fire. This deserved a call.

"Hello?"

"You need to get back here now," Xanxus said flatly.

"We're almost there now, we'll be five minutes, what's happened?" Timoteo answered.

Xanxus hung up.

Five minutes later Iemitsu and Timoteo rushed in the door, worried looks dominating their features. "What is it? What's happened?" Iemitsu questioned frantically.

"Well for starters there's an unconscious assassin locked in the closet..." Xanxus started.

"...WHAT?" Iemitsu and Timoteo exclaimed in unison.

Xanxus immediately showed them the unconscious man.

Timoteo was quick to phone up his closest guardians and have the man taken away for questioning. In fact it was wonder that in all that time the man didn't wake up. Xanxus supposed that he did hit him as hard as he could and _it was_ to protect Tsunayoshi...and Nana though she wasn't exactly present at the time. Thank whatever deity for that.

"Now that that's taken care of...anything else?" Timoteo asked.

Xanxus was silent. Contemplating how to pitch the news to them. Before he could utter the words though Iemitsu interrupted.

"Are Nana and Tsuna alright?" he asked.

"Nana's fine but Tsuna..." Xanxus drawled and Xanxus didn't drawl often so you could tell what he was going to say couldn't be good news. Because though using your flame this early was amazing and prodigious there were many repercussions associated with it, "he collapsed after he overused his sky flame."

"He-he what?" Iemitsu stammered.

"Are you daft? I said he collapsed after he overused his sky flame," Xanxus reiterated.

"Xanxus, are you sure he was using flames? I mean..." Timoteo said, trying to be reasonable.

"You saw the burn on that man's hand?" Xanxus said, it was more a statement than a question since he had pointed it out to them, specifically since he knew it would come in handy explaining the situation to them, "I didn't bring my guns with me tonight, Tsuna's flames caused that."

"He's too young for this..." Iemitsu said, "he can't control his flames and we can't wrap him in cotton wool till he's matured, there's going to be times when he's going to use his flames. Intentionally or not."

"There is something I can do," Timoteo announced.

"What?" Iemitsu asked.

"I can seal them away till he's old enough to be able to use them properly," the wizened man replied.

"...Will it hurt him?" Iemitsu questioned.

"No, at this point it'd hurt him more not sealing them...and it is reversible though only I can unseal it," the Ninth answered.

Iemitsu took some time to think it over. Taking away his flame meant leaving him with no way of protecting himself in future however leaving him with that power now could damage his little boy.

"Alright," Iemitsu resigned.

The three then travelled to the lounge room where Tsuna was still sleeping soundly. Where Vongola Nono then took away the brunet's flames as he slept and his father looked on with tired, worried eyes which were mirrored in Xanxus's own though he hid it well.

"I could feel it..." Timoteo suddenly said, "the stirrings of a restless child's flame. Trust me, this was for the best."

"I hope so," Iemitsu said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaahah updates are fun. Holidays are also fun. I have jack shit to do. Can we like hang out sometime guys? <strong>

**Anywho I feel new inspiration for this fic so I feel like updating it beyond the normal time of 6 months from now. I kind of want to get it finished so I may make updates more regular...but don't EXPECT it. Shit, that'd be bad. **


	8. Chapter 8

**And another chapter has arrived.**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I give up on disclaimers, we all know I don't own KHR. If I did would I be sitting here writing this? No, I'd be out on my yacht in the Bahamas.

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke feeling...different. He felt slower, more sluggish and his head pounded like a beating drum. "Maaaammaaa," he groaned.<p>

"Hey kid, do you think you could keep it down?" Xanxus said tiredly.

Tears began to cloud the toddlers vision, "my head hurts," he sobbed.

Xanxus was immediately by Tsuna's side, comfort the small child, rubbing his hand in soothing circles across the preschoolers back. "Hey, quieten down, it's only a headache."

"It's awful, it hurts, make it stop," the brunet moaned, clutching his head in his hands.

"I'll be right back," Xanxus said before quickly running off to get help in the form of adults.

The adult of the house were all gathered at the breakfast table, chatting and sipping their morning coffees. They all appeared to be quite alarmed when Xanxus began to describe what was happening. Hell, Xanxus was pretty alarmed when the kid started crying. The group immediately abandoned their still steaming coffees and quickly rushed back to the room.

Nana cooed when she saw he little boy in bed, crying. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She didn't do it often because Tsuna had gotten rather big and it was better to not cater to such behaviour but at times like these she had to make an exception.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun?" Nana said.

"M-My head hurts, I don't w-want it to, Mama make it stop," Tsuna sniffled.

She shared a look with her husband. "Do you think it's alright to give him some painkillers? He looks like he really needs them."

"I'll go down to the store and get some kids ones, he should be fine with those," Iemitsu replied.

"I'll go with you," Timoteo said, "Xanxus you stay here and do what you can, I'll get someone to pick you up later."

The next twenty minutes were awful. Tsuna just wouldn't stop crying and Xanxus hovered over him like a mother hen. He tried many times to cheer Tsuna up but nothing seemed to work! He even pulled funny faces. Him. Xanxus. Making all manner of ridiculous faces. He hated the brat for making him so attached but at the same time as long as Tsuna was okay then everything was alright. But right now Tsuna wasn't alright and Xanxus couldn't do anything to change that. Maybe if he had taken down the assassin sooner? - no. Whether or not Xanxus had or hadn't finished the fight earlier was irrelevant, no matter what, at some point Tsuna would have used his flames. It was probably better that Xanxus had discovered the fact the preschool could access them. However now they had been sealed away and the dark skinned middle schooler highly suspected that was the cause of the headache from hell.

"We're back!" Iemitsu exclaimed, rushing into the living room where a distressed Tsuna sat in waiting.

"Papa, make it all better," he wailed.

"Here Tsuna, take this," Iemitsu said, offering a tiny measuring cup filled with liquid painkiller to the brunet.

Tsuna gulped it down. Anything to get rid of this headache. He'd do anything.

"Good boy, now let's get you up into bed," Iemitsu said, picking up his son and carefully taking him upstairs into bed.

"It still hurts," Tsuna cried.

"Shhhhh, soon it won't, you'll see. Now try and go to sleep. If you really need anything mama and papa will be downstairs. I love you Tsuna," Iemitsu said, placing a light kiss on his son's forehead.

Xanxus hovered in the doorway, feeling awkward and out of place. He wanted to know that Tsuna was okay but at the same time he felt he was intruding. This was such a personal side of the CEDEF boss, a side he'd doubt any of the people on his team has seen, and the middle schooler was playing third person to it.

Iemitsu suddenly turned to Xanxus, "you watch over my boy now, you hear me?" he said.

"Yes sir," Xanxus replied, squeezing past the CEDEF boss as he exited the room. Leaving Xanxus alone to keep an eye on the sleepy, groaning toddler. Originally Xanxus had wanted to go home last night but now he was glad he didn't. He had to be there to protect Tsuna, make sure nothing else bad happened. Even Iemitsu was trusting him to take care of the little brat.

The middle schooler sat by Tsuna, lightly resting his head in his arms as he watched the boy's chest rise up and down. For all the whining the kid sure fell asleep easily enough. He soon felt his own eyes drooping before he was swallowed by a soft darkness.

* * *

><p>"Xanxus, Xanxus!"<p>

He could hear his damn old man calling out to him, disrupting his nice peaceful rest. He hadn't got much sleep last night because he spent much of it worrying about the literally passed out toddler beside him. Xanxus had even stayed up till 2am, just to make sure Tsuna didn't wake up in the night, confused and disoriented.

The noise of being called out persisted and Xanxus was forced to open his eyes, squinted at the now waning light streaming in from the open window. "What?" he questioned grouchily.

"The car's here to pick you up. You have school tomorrow and I expect you to be attending, I don't want another call from the school complaining about you never being there," Timoteo replied.

"But..."

"No buts. I've already re-packed your bag, you're going home _now_," Timoteo said testily, holding said bag out towards the teen.

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The dark skinned middle schooler then briefly ruffled Tsuna hair before yanking his bag off his old man and trotting downstairs and into the car, making sure to thank Nana for everything on the way. He'd be back tomorrow anyway, whether they wanted him there or not.

* * *

><p><em>~Next day~<em>

Tsuna was gently nudged awake by his mother. "Tsu-kun, are you going to school?" she asked.

He moaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets up over his head, he still had a headache. Said headache wasn't as bad as before but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Although now rather than a constant hammering inside his head it was like his brain felt compressed, as if he'd been upside down for too long.

"I'll take that as a no, then how about mama grabs you some more painkiller?"

Tsuna nodded from underneath his cocoon of blankets. He needed something to take the hurt away. It was painful both in his head and heart whenever he thought about Kyoya. However the ache in his head could be fixed; whereas the one in his heart could not.

Back in Vongola preschool Kyoya was still anxiously awaiting the arrival of a certain chocolate eyed toddler. He was still really mad at Tsuna but that didn't mean he did not want to see him. Hibari still had a lot to say to him and not all of it was bad.

Fon strode in just before the bell rang, gathering the class into their plastic seats. "Alright, time to begin everyone!" he proclaimed happily.

Hibari raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Where's Tsuna?" he asked.

"I got a call from his parents this morning, Tsuna's sick today," the teacher replied.

Kyoya sank down in his seat as Yamamoto leered at him. Today was going to be awful, no two ways about it.

Lunch time rolled around quicker than expected and Hibari quickly found a place to hide and eat his lunch in peace. Since he'd become friends with Tsuna school life had gotten much easier, he no longer had to scurry around in the shadows and hide to find some respite from the endless torment. In fact, Tsuna was one of the best things that had happened to him in his life so far. But...Kyoya didn't even know if they were friends anymore.

He sighed.

"There you are!" a voice from behind him declared. Oh no, he knew that voice to well to be comfortable.

He jumped, turning to see a smirking Yamamoto accompanied by his company of supporters, namely Gokudera and Basil. Whenever Tsuna was gone, even for a few minutes, Gokudera went straight back to Yamamoto's side and Basil never really left, he simply didn't have any other friends to hang out with. Though Basil wasn't so bad, he never really did or said anything and if he did speak up it was because Yamamoto was pushing it too far. Gokudera would join in if Yamamoto decided to target Hibari but it was more of a group mentality thing, Gokudera in himself couldn't give two shit's one way or another about Kyoya. Of course, Yamamoto was the group leader, he instigated every attack on Hibari's person and never got caught. Because who would believe silly, smiling Yamamoto had a dark side to him?

"What do you want?" Hibari asked despondently.

"Well for starters I'll be taking your lunch," Yamamoto said, yanking the ebony haired preschoolers lunchbox from his grasp.

Hibari looked down. Why had Tsuna been able to stand up to them and he couldn't? Why was it he was always the one getting pushed around? Why did he have to put up with it? Why did Yamamoto have to target him? They weren't the ones fighting. Why did Tsuna have to abandon him today? Why couldn't he stand up for himself?

Something inside Hibari snapped.

"Give back my lunch," Kyoya demanded.

Yamamoto laughed. "No way, fishy-kid."

Hibari glared straight into Yamamoto's eyes. He would shatter Yamamoto into tiny pieces, just like his rocking horse, if need be. He was over being stepped on and walked over and never having a voice. From that day weak, spineless Hibari no longer existed. He was done being a herbivore. Kyoya Hibari was a carnivore now.

"Chill out," Yamamoto said, getting a different vibe off his ever docile target, placing the lunch on the ground in front of him, "it was only a joke."

"What are you doing?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Look guys, let's go play elsewhere," Yamamoto said wisely, leading the group away from the enraged preschooler.

This was all Hibari needed his whole life. To stand up for himself, to be strong. And strong he would become. Strong enough so that he could take care of himself. Strong enough to keep safe what he deemed his. Strong enough to do the protecting for once, instead of being protected.

* * *

><p>"I feel better now," Tsuna said to his mama as they watched a movie, the brunet lying face up with a cold pack on his head.<p>

"That's brilliant Tsu-kun!" Nana said. Thank goodness Tsuna had gotten better, they wouldn't have to take him to go see a doctor.

"I'm definitely going to school tomorrow," he said with resolve. He absolutely had to talk with Kyoya.

"Well don't push yourself to hard," Nana said.

* * *

><p>The sienna haired preschooler hesitated outside the classroom. Did he go in? Or not. Would Kyoya still be mad at him? He sure hoped not. Tsuna really, really, really still wanted to be friends with him.<p>

"You're blocking the doorway," Tsuna heard right in his ear.

He started, breathing a sigh of relief when he recognized the voice. "Kyoya!" he exclaimed, spinning around to...

Wait how did he end up on the floor? Somehow his ankle kind hurt...Did he just trip over his own foot?

Hibari burst out laughing. "How did you manage that?!" he said, still cackling as Tsuna rose from the floor.

"Ummm, does this mean you forgive me?" the brunet asked.

Kyoya turned away, giving Tsuna the cold shoulder. "Maybe," he said icily.

Tsuna stumbled after Hibari as he graciously took his seat, all manner of shyness dispelled. What had happened? Last week Hibari was timid and shy. Right now he was confident, even overly so, and seemed at ease with his surroundings, as if he owned it all. "Kyoya, are you okay?" the brunet asked.

"I should be asking you that, where were you yesterday?" Hibari asked bitingly, slightly bitter about Tsuna's absence. This change was his fault, if he'd been there Yamamoto and that wouldn't have even approached him.

"Ummmm," Tsuna drawled, he didn't know if he should include the full story -or at least what he remember of it- or lie. He opted for the truth in the end, he doubted Kyoya would take any less. "Well you see there was this strange man in my house and...he had a gun. He came at me and I think I might have burnt his hand, because I just knew if he got me something really bad was going to happen. Then everything went dark and I woke up the next day with this awful head pain- a headache, and it lasted for two days and that's why I wasn't at school yesterday," he elaborated.

Hibari blinked. Suddenly he felt himself completely forgiving Tsuna. He wasn't the only one that had troubles, he had to remember that. Tsuna was having just as bad a time as he was, if not worse.

"I'm sorry," Kyoya said.

Tsuna shook his head. "I should be the one saying sorry!" he cried.

Kyoya lightly bonked him on the head. "We can both be sorry," he said.

"So are we officially friends again?" the brunet asked, silently pleading for Hibari to say yes.

"Naturally," Kyoya replied with a sly smile.

Tsuna beamed back at him. Their tiny worlds were back in balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that just beautiful :') I would have written more but I'm saving it for next chapter. Adios amigos~ <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh, I am sick of disclaimers. Screw disclaimers.**

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, why aren't you drawing anything?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"Because drawings stupid," he replied, pouting.

"Can't you think of anything to draw?"

There was silence for a few moment and Tsuna took that as a definite yes. "You should draw a picture of a dinosaur! Because dinosaurs are huge! And they stop around like 'bom, bom, bom' and they don't exist anymore but if they did they'd probably eat people!"

"So they're...carnivores?" Hibari questioned.

The brunette stopped to think, trying to remember the program he was watching the other day. "Some of them are, I think."

Hibari smiled. "I like the sound of them...or at least some of them."

"Alright everyone, time to pack up! The bell should be ringing soon," Fon announced.

Tsuna gathered his coloured pencils and stuffed them back into his pencil case before roughly folding his picture of Xanxus up and going to his bag to stuff everything inside. Today Xanxus was going to visit again and he really wanted to give him something because he was really brave and strong and Tsuna wanted to be like Xanxus when he grew up!

Hibari suddenly appeared beside him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing up silly!" Tsuna said, giggling.

"I meant, what exactly where you packing up?"

"A present!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Kyoya stared at him, trying to figure out the mystery of Tsunayoshi Sawada at the precise moment the bell rung. The brunette grabbed his bag and threw it over his back as Hibari's hand darted out to snatch his. Which was right next to Tsuna, just where Hibari liked it to be.

"Let's go wait outside," Tsuna said.

"Alright..."

Then suddenly the two were surrounded by many children, some of whom were less liked by the two. Example a) Yamamoto. Hibari scoffed as he glared over at the dark haired toddler. Looks like both members of his pose were away today. Too bad for him. Thankfully he was gone from his sight all too soon as a member of the Takeshi family bustled him into an expensive car.

"Kyoya," he heard Tsuna say, ripping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Your mum's here," Tsuna said, pointing to elegant woman who was now gliding towards them.

"Kyoya, I thought I'd come here in person to pick you up," she said.

Commonly Hibari, and several other children, were not picked up by their parents. Many of them were picked up by staff or 'family' which apparently wasn't actual family. Really it all confused Tsuna but everyone else considered it normal so the brunette just went along with it.

"Thank you mother," Hibari replied respectfully.

It was just then that Tsuna spotted someone he knew. "Grandpa!" he exclaimed at an old wizened man walking towards them.

Tsuna ran up to his grandfather who was but a few steps away from them. Hibari's mother stiffened. "9th, to be seeing you in such a place is an honour," she said, bowing courteously.

The brunette hugged Timoteo, who hugged him in turn. "No need for such formalities, I'm merely here to pick up my cute little grandson," he said affectionately, hefting the small boy up into his arms.

Hibari stared suspiciously at the old man...that couldn't be...the 9th Vongola boss? Kyoya had overheard him and his mother talking about making an alliance or something and had even caught a glimpse of the old man as he exited their abode but never would he have ever suspected that _Tsuna _of all people was related to him. Tsunayoshi didn't even know what the mafia was until recently! Not to mention he'd never even hinted at the fact that his grandfather ran the school and was from one of the most prestigious and largest family Hibari knew of. Suddenly Kyoya felt cross, Tsuna had been keeping secrets from him!

Tsuna was gently place back on the ground and Hibari went over to him, tugging the edge of his shirt. "Yes?" Tsuna questioned, turning to the pouting preschooler.

"Why didn't you tell me who your grandfather was?" Kyoya asked.

"What?" Tsuna said, baffled.

"Your grandpa owns this whole preschool!" Hibari exclaimed.

Tsuna froze, processing the information. Did Kyoya just tell him something vitally important about Timoteo? Something he didn't know? Come to think of it there was lots of things Tsuna didn't know about his unrelated grandpa.

He pulled himself out of his trance, blinking in awe at Timoteo. "You own this whole preschool?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

Timoteo guffawed. "Why yes I do my dear boy."

Hibari allowed the fabric pinched between his fingers to be released, his faith in Tsuna now restored. Of course Tsuna hadn't know. The brunette was oddly scatterbrained, but honest. If there was something Hibari wanted to know Tsuna would tell him about it. Upon further thought Kyoya was glad he hadn't instigated another fight between him and Tsunayoshi, he didn't know if he could cope with that.

"Well Tsuna, I believe we should be on our way," Timoteo said.

Tsuna simply smiled and took his grandpa's hand. "Bye Kyoya," he said, waving at the black haired boy.

"Bye," Hibari replied.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again 9th," Hibari's mother said as the two began to leave.

The ninth flashed her a smile and adjusted his hat in a way that said 'goodbye'. Tsuna's grandfather was quite the odd ball in Hibari's eyes.

"Grandpa, where are mum and dad? Why didn't they come to pick me up today?" Tsuna asked, filled with a child's curiosity.

"Well your father had to leave on some...unexpected business and your mother had copious amounts of shopping to do," Timoteo replied.

"Co...cop...copieus, what?" Tsuna questioned.

"It means lots of," Timoteo replied, directing Tsuna into a large, limousine-like car with completely blacked out windows.

Timoteo opened the door, motioning for Tsuna to get inside. Which he did, mildly surprised by how large the car was. He'd been in buses before and minivans and 6-seater cars but somehow this car trumped them all. It was big enough for him to stand up in and certainly big enough to play games. Tsuna honestly wouldn't mind going from school in this car every day, he'd even have the privacy and room to draw, play with a ball and heaps of other things!

"I like this car," Tsuna told his grandfather as he settled into one of plush, black seats.

"I'm glad you do Tsuna because someday it might be yours," his grandfather replied.

"Really?-!"

Timoteo smiled softly at the excited little boy. "Of course."

Timoteo then tapped the blacked out window behind him and the car started to move. The journey was mostly silent however Tsuna was young and got bored quite easily so he settled himself on the floor between him and his grandpa and began to put finishing touches on his drawing of Xanxus. He was sure Xanxus would seriously appreciate it. Speaking of Xanxus...

"When's Xanxus coming over today?"

"He should be at your house in about an hour, he's coming straight after school," Timoteo replied.

Stupid school. Always getting in the way of things.

"What are you drawing there?" his grandpa asked.

Tsuna beamed, "It's Xanxus!"

"Of course! Now I see the resemblance."

In reality there was almost no resemblance between Xanxus and the preschoolers drawing. For some unknown reason Xanxus's skin was blue and the vague, blockish clothes Tsuna had drawn on him looked like something Xanxus would never, ever wear - even if the clothes were slightly better designed and not drawn by a preschooler. Practically the only thing Tsuna appeared to have right was the hair colour. However the actual hair more like a crop of grass than Xanxus's hair style. Apart from the expression on Xanxus's face. He had that spot on.

None the less Timoteo still smiled at Tsuna and cooed about how it was a lovely drawing and the fact that Xanxus would love it.

Abruptly their short journey came to a halt and a gruff, distinctly male voice told them that they had arrived at their destination. Timoteo was the first to get out but Tsuna followed close behind like a little duckling, clinging close to its mother.

"What time is it?" Tsuna asked as his grandpa was opening the house with the key he had borrowed.

"Just wait till we get inside Tsuna," Timoteo replied.

Tsuna shifted nervously. He wanted to see Xanxus now.

As they made their way to the kitchen for Tsuna's afternoon snack - Tsuna got very grumpy without his snack - Timoteo checked his watch.

"It's 2:15 right now, there's still another 45 minutes till Xanxus gets here and you know he's probably going to be late because he only finishes school at 3."

Tsuna plopped his bag on the ground before groaning and sprawled himself across the kitchen floor. He was bored. He had nothing to do. He'd planned his entire afternoon around Xanxus but Xanxus wasn't even present.

"Tsuna, would you please come and and each your snack," Timoteo said, peeling back the wrapping on the cheese and cracker packet and setting it on the counter.

"I don't wanna," the brunette said.

"Tsuna, you're not being a good boy," his grandpa said firmly, "get up and have your snack."

"I want Xanxus."

"Look, Xanxus isn't going to be here for a while so you're just going to have to bear with it," Timoteo said.

Tsuna moaned and closed his eyes. Usually he was a very good boy, he was polite and well-behaved and never got into trouble...apart from when the brunette did things at preschool because he wanted to escape the hellish abode. However he was young and recently had been through quite a bit. It was understandable that there were going to be some lapses in his average good behaviour.

"If you eat your snack I'll leave you alone to lie on the floor till Xanxus gets here," Timoteo bargained.

One eye peeked open. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise," he replied.

Tsuna slowly rose from his position on the floor. It was kind of a hot day and the cool tiles felt good against his skin, that was part of the reason it was so difficult to leave that coolness. Soon the brunette had drudged himself up and eaten the crackers and cheese, they were good, he had to admit. But definitely not as fun as Xanxus. Tsuna finished the snack off quickly before lying back down. Actually he was sort of tired...

* * *

><p>When the brunette awoke Xanxus was leaning over him, lightly poking him in the cheek. There was something soft beneath his head but he didn't remember anything there to make the floor softer.<p>

"Xanxus!" Tsuna squeaked, immediately awake.

"Hey kid," he replied.

Tsuna jumped up, hugging the indifferent teen. "Hey, I don't do hugs," he said, easing Tsuna off of him. However Xanxus was a downright liar. For Tsuna he'd do hugs any day.

"Xanxus, Xanxus, I have something for you!" Tsuna exclaimed, scrambling to his bag and using his arms to wade through the various items in his bag before wrapping his little hands around the one treasure he was searching for.

Tsuna pulled it out of his bag with a flourish and held it up for Xanxus to see. A small crinkle of his brow was all that gave away that Xanxus was confused. He rotated his head to the side, attempting to better understand what was before him. Tsuna briefly turned the drawing towards himself before realizing it was upside down. He blushed slightly as he adjusted it the right way round. Xanxus still looked quite confused.

"It's you!" Tsuna exclaimed, "and look," he said, pointing to the picture, "there's your guns, I thought about drawing a sword but then I remembered you use guns, and there's your cape and your wearing armour and...you're a hero."

He placed the drawing in Xanxus's hands, "here, take it, I drew it for you."

"...Hero? Me?" Xanxus said, perplexed, "and this is for me?."

Xanxus had never really been given things before. Real, meaningful things. Not just obligatory presents.

"Yeah because I mean you were really cool and all before and I wanted to thank you for it so I drew this. Also when I grow up I wanna be like you and ahhhh I suppose...you're kind of like my hero," Tsuna said with a blush. This was more embarrassing than he thought it'd be.

Xanxus looked down at the page, then back at Tsuna, then back down at the page before his facial muscles twitched into what might be called a smile. "Thanks kid," he said, "but why is my facial expression so scary?"

"That's what your face always looks like," Tsuna replied with a smile.

That hit Xanxus harder than any bullet ever would. He looked...scary? He shook off the small feeling of hurt he was experiencing. It wasn't like Tsuna said _he _was scary. He was just being weird. Who even cared if Tsuna thought he was scary? Certainly not him.

"Come on Tsuna, let's go play," Xanxus said, shaking off the iffy feeling that had emerged in his heart.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahaha. I got no clue why I'm laughing. But don't skip over the next bit. I have an omake for you all.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>OMAKE<span>_

Xanxus stared long and hard into the bathroom mirror. Did he seriously look that terrifying? His brows might be slightly angled down towards the middle like the picture but his eyes weren't that angry! He certainly did not have blue skin of all things and he didn't have razor sharp teeth in his mouth! There was also no way in hell he'd ever wear a cape. A girly ass cape. As fucking if. He sighed before making his way back to class and sitting in his seat.

Squalo soon came to annoy him. Bloody shark, couldn't leave him alone to his own devices. If anyone had sharp teeth it was Squalo, not him.

"Hey Xanxus," Squalo said with a smirk.

Xanxus hnnned in reply. Maybe he should ask the shitty shark about this?

"Oi, do you think my face is scary?" he asked.

"Of course! You're terrifying. When children see you they run the other way and you always look like something's getting on your nerves and others have speculated you were born like that and it's a genetic condition. They also say you're the love child of Satan and a mortal woman and that-"

Xanxus punched Squalo square in the face, breaking his nose.

"Shitty shark," he said before stalking off. He should have never asked him about it.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME. More Omakes? Less Omakes? What do you think? Please tell me because I have no clue what you want. Besides Hibari and Tsuna fluff.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Cupcake Attack, you left me 2 lovely reviews and in one you pointed out something others may be questioning as well. In another chapter Dino, who attends the same school as Xanxus is in a red uniform, Xaxnus however wears a yellow one. I didn't miss anything this is to do with year groups. Dino is in a different year group to Xanxus and therefore wears a different colour. In the actual canon Reborn, Dino would be 22 and Xanxus 24 so, even though their ages are reduced there's still that slight age gap. I suppose that was severely unclear... Also since many middle schools differ on the ages in which students attend I'm just going to come out and say Vongola middle school starts at age of 12 and moves into high school at the age of 15. So, yes, hope there's no confusion :) Therefore Dino is 12 and Xanxus 14. We got that all cleared up? Do tell me if I made a mistake with anything, I'm quite terrible at fine detail, hence my needing to explain myself.**

* * *

><p>Next day Tsuna was feeling extremely satisfied. He'd given Xanxus his picture and mustered the courage to tell him what he wanted to tell him. All was well in his little world. By 9am school had rolled around and he was sitting in class with Hibari and Gokudera, content, as the teacher spoke of times tables and other things. Right now Tsuna didn't really care.<p>

Soon recess occurred and Tsuna sat at one of the tables in the classroom eating with Gokudera and Hibari. It was wet and rainy outside and no one was allowed out but that suited Tsuna just fine. He'd had enough activity yesterday to make up for any lack of today.

A sudden drill noise broke out in the already loud classroom. Fon quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the screen. "I'll be right back," he said before ducking out into the hall.

Nothing about this situation bothered Tsuna. Until _others _started to clump around where they were sitting. No one had really been able to talk to Tsuna because of Hibari and he was relatively new on the block still. He had never been seen at a mafia gathering nor did he appear to even have a famiglia. Which was impossible, if they were in this preschool they had affiliations with the Mafiosi.

Soon the whole class had gathered around Tsuna with Hibari glaring fiercely at all of them. They were only gathering there to sate their curiosity however it irked Kyoya none the less.

Yamamoto was the first to speak up and not just stand around waiting for something to happen. He sidled into the seat next to the brunette and asked in a voice that was meant to be heard, "So Tsuna, I was just wondering, what family are you a part of exactly?"

A question like this coming from Yamamoto was never good. If Tsuna from a less powerful family than him he would ridicule and belittle him, he did it constantly with his other classmates unless they were on his side at every moment in the day and Tsuna was firmly not on his side. Yamamoto was the main reason Chrome was so quiet and had trouble making friends. She was from a small family, only just getting it's sea legs in the world of the mafia. They dealt in black market organ selling and other illegal medical dealings and were on the way to becoming bigger but they weren't quite there yet. When Chrome started school she was happy and bright before she rebelled against one of Yamamoto's ideals and became isolated by the class. Now she just stayed quiet. However on occasion she would talk to Kyoko and Haru who welcomed her into their little clique despite Yamamoto's warnings.

"I..."

"What? Embarrassed are you? Were your ancestors fish Mongers as well?" Yamamoto said with a laugh. Tsuna had challenged him and Yamamoto didn't like being challenged.

"I...urmmm," Tsuna felt uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. Why were they asking this question? What did it even mean really?

"Awwwwww too embarrassed about your puny little family?" Yamamoto taunted.

By this point Hibari was livid. His fists were shaking and it took all his self control not to start assaulting Yamamoto. How dare he talk to Tsuna like that. In that same tone of voice he used with him. It was like he could sense Tsuna was weakened or something. The brunette was different now to when he first came to school and not entirely in a good way and Yamamoto wasn't the only one to notice. Hibari could tell he was different the moment Tsuna tripped over his own feet.

"To scared to tell us? Come on Tsuna, I just want to know what family you're from," Yamamoto taunted.

Hibari snapped, pulling Yamamoto away from Tsuna and slamming him into the ground. Immediately getting on top of him and pinning him down.

"For your information, Tsuna is the grandson of Timoteo, who just so happens to be the ninth Vongola boss. Who just so happens run one of the largest mafia families in the world. Who just so happens to own this preschool. Who just so happens to be able to ruin the Takeshi name to the point where no one will ever desire to help you again if you ever threaten Tsuna or make fun of him again," Hibari said bitingly.

Kyoya took a deep breath to help calm himself before slowly releasing Yamamoto and getting off him. The black haired brat was lucky he didn't smash his face in. Hibari was getting a lot more violent urges lately ever since that thing inside him snapped. He wanted to fight and he wanted to win.

Tsuna immediately rushed to Hibari and the crowd parted eagerly for him. He had an all new status in the preschool now. He was _the _top dog, no dispute. Yamamoto had almost accidentally been replaced by a much kinder leader.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly, hovering over his friend.

"I'm fine Tsuna," Hibari said with a twisted smiling, still coming down off his adrenaline high.

Yamamoto slowly rose, the entire class staring at him as he did so. He looked into all their faces before breaking down sobbing and running as far and as fast as he could. The little kingdom he had built up had just been stomped on and torn apart by Hibari and Tsuna.

"Should someone chase him?" Tsuna asked. He might not be particularly fond of Yamamoto but that didn't mean he should be left alone when he was distressed.

Those who had once been faithful to Yamamoto shirked the responsibility of going after him and instead went back to their own devices. Tsuna sighed. Looks like he was going to have to step up. He moved from Kyoya's side but before he could walk a singled step a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going? Hibari asked.

"I'm just...going to the bathroom," Tsuna replied.

He didn't know why he lied. Something about the glint in Hibari's eye unnerved him and he felt that he had to tell a fib if he was ever to be allowed outside the classroom.

Kyoya released his wrist. "Don't take too long, recess is almost over."

"O-Okay," Tsuna stammered.

Walking much slower than he felt like Tsuna ambled out of the classroom, breaking into a sprint as soon as he made it to the hallway. He decided to go right in his search for Yamamoto since the doors at the front of the school were locked so it wasn't like Yamamoto could get out into the playground.

Tsuna's head darted left and right, taking in doors to other classrooms and many other things. Where could he be? He couldn't have gotten too far, the preschool wasn't that large.

The brunette stopped for a moment to catch his breath, leaning against a door that lead to a cleaning room or something. He slowly slid down said door, panting profusely. When his breath returned he began to hear something odd...something that sounded like crying.

Tsuna shot up, trying to grab the handle of the door. Curse his short stature, he was millimetres off grabbing it. He was sure Yamamoto, who was much taller than him, would have been able to open the door easily. He jumped, gripping the door handle and dragging it down. Success! The door clicked open to reveal a crying preschooler with his hands wrapped tightly around his knees.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna said lightly, making his was inside.

"Go away," he sobbed.

"Yamamoto I just wanted to see if you're alright," Tsuna said, brows furrowing.

He didn't really know what to say. Yamamoto wasn't his friend, he didn't know him. He certainly couldn't make him laugh and the brunette had only comforted a few crying people in his short life.

"I'm fine, leave me alone," Yamamoto sniffed, attempting to stifle his weeping.

Tsuna decided he'd done enough awkward standing at the door and quietly crept over to where Yamamoto was surrounded by brooms and mops and various other cleaning products Tsuna could neither identify nor understand the name of. He sat next to the snivelling boy, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yamamoto jerked away, glaring at him with tear filled eyes. "This is all your fault!" he exclaimed.

Tsuna felt his heart become tight. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to do anything."

Yamamoto took a moment to look at Tsuna. Really look at him. Not as Hibari's friend or the grandson of the Vongola boss. Just try and figure out who he was. Tsuna was small for his age, he was more a girl's height than a boys. His hair was...awfully spiky but looked soft and he had some of the kindest eyes Yamamoto had ever seen. Taking all this into account Yamamoto decided there was no way Tsuna could be that bad.

"It's fine...I suppose and..." Yamamoto hesitated.

Tsuna smiled at him, "yes?"

"...I'm sorry," Yamamoto relented.

"Can we be friends now?" Tsuna asked.

"I urmmmm I don't know," Yamamoto replied. He didn't really want to say that there was no way in hell he could ever hang out with Tsuna because Hibari hung around him 24-7 and now, rather than being annoyed by his presence now, Yamamoto was...sort of...scared of the raven haired preschooler.

"Okay..." Tsuna said, somewhat dejectedly. He hadn't really expected Yamamoto to do a complete 360 on the way he was acting but he had been hoping for it.

"Shall we go back to class now?" Tsuna said, getting up and offering his hand to Yamamoto with a bright smile.

"Yeah," Yamamoto said, taking his hand.

Then they both made their way back to class, Tsuna not letting go of Yamamoto's hand once.

The rest of the day passed like a blur and almost too quickly Tsuna found himself in his room, lying in his bed, waiting to fall asleep. Today had been a weird day for him. He'd almost made friends with the boy who bullied Kyoya. Hibari had done something completely out of character that slightly scared Tsuna. The raven haired preschooler was so quick to start using violence which was bad. Tsuna had been raised with the firm principal that violence is bad and wouldn't amount to anything positive. He sighed. He wasn't sure if he entirely liked this new Kyoya.

* * *

><p>The next day at school something was...different. The brunette couldn't quite put his finger on how it was different but it was. People were being much nicer to him, which was great! But at the same time there was something about the way they were acting which was off. Kyoko hadn't looked him in the eye a single time today and usually she would flash him a pretty smile and they would exchange eye contact and he would start blushing madly but today there was nothing!<p>

Tsuna began to worry about whether or not Kyoko still liked him. Did he do something wrong? Maybe Kyoko would never like him! The thought left him crestfallen. He really liked Kyoko. He felt some sort of pressure on his brain building, all these thoughts were too much for his little brain to handle!

He glanced at Hibari. The raven haired preschooler was sitting there, slowly but surely copying out letters. Kyoya was good with letters and his were normally really neat.

Tsuna's eyes turned back down to his sheet. Somehow everything was harder to do lately and took more effort to do the same as before. Tsuna used to find tracing letter and remembering them easy, now it was so much trickier. He speculated his headache had something to do with it because ever since he'd gotten that everything had been more difficult. Did headaches do weird things to your head?

Tsuna decided he should get on with some work, pressing his pencil to the page a little too hard, effectively snapping it. "Ah! Now I need a new pencil," he said, pouting.

Gokudera jumped at the chance to be useful. "I'll get it for you!" he proclaimed, darting off to the pencil holder and grabbing one before dashing back and thrusting it towards Tsuna.

"Here you go," Gokudera said, practically beaming.

"Ummmm thanks," Tsuna said, hesitantly taking the pencil from the silvertte's sweaty grip.

Since yesterday Gokudera had been downright odd. If Tsuna said he wanted something Gokudera would immediately go retrieve it for him. He waited on the brunette's every word with an eager intensity that frightened him slightly. Tsuna had even caught him glaring at people who looked his way a couple of times. Gokudera was always kind of intense though never had he idolized Tsuna this much. It was definitely creeping the brunette out.

The sienna haired preschooler opened his mouth and very quietly whispered to Kyoya, "what's wrong with Gokudera?"

Hibari gave a small smile. "There's nothing wrong with him. He just...knows his place."

Kyoya liked it when Gokudera was bowing at Tsuna's feet because that assured Hibari that he was the brunette's only equal. His only equal in the entire class. Hibari was the one who got to speak normally with Tsuna, the one Tsuna would turn to and it gave Hibari great pleasure. He knew that these feeling were slightly dark and not to be spoken aloud but the thing that snapped wanted him to indulge in these thoughts.

It wasn't like he was contemplating murdering anyone or something. He just wanted to be the only one on Tsuna's level and he wouldn't let anyone drag him away from his rightful place. He would stay by Tsuna's side forever.

Tsuna shot him a look. Hibari was being slightly weird as well. It was like he took satisfaction in the way the rest of the class was treating Tsuna. Everything was shifting and changing and Tsuna didn't know if he could keep up. They were all already so different since the start of the school year, which was barely even a month ago! Everything altered at such a fast pace mostly because they were young and prone to testing boundary's and still working out who they were going to be but that didn't make it any easier to understand. Tsuna just wanted to be Tsuna.

Tsuna just wanted to be Tsuna. He felt some part of him become fixed to that sentence. Tsuna just _needed_ to be Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know. Well I do, but you don't hahahahhahahha...ha... Also pretty much all of you wanted more Omake's, so here it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>OMAKE<span>_

After Squalo was sent to the nurse's office Xanxus thought it time to go to the rooftop for a nap. It was there where he was interrupted by his most loyal, albeit annoying, companion.

"Boss, aren't you going to class?" Leviathan asked.

Xanxus grunted. Fuck class.

The tan middle schooler glanced over at Leviathan. Would Leviathan give him an honest answer to the question that was running rampant in his head?

"Leviathan, is my face scary?" Xanxus questioned.

Leviathan was quick to sate his bosses worries. "Of course not! Your face is such a great work of art, it looks as if it were sculpted by the God's and furthermore your eyes-"

Like a flash of lightening Xanxus was in front of Leviathan, gripping his clothes and throwing him off the edge of the four storey building. As soon as he had done the deed he looked down over the railing to check his handiwork. Leviathan had raised a thumb, signalling he was still alive despite the blood pooling around him.

"Tch, damn cockroach."

* * *

><p><strong>Bye for now~<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**You know when you read back on something and go 'Wow. My writing sucked so bad at the start of this fic. I mean, it isn't that good now but it's better.' So basically what I'm saying is thank you for reading this fic when it wasn't as well written. Aren't you all glad it's improved slightly? And apologies, I am a shitty updater, we all know.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna began to dread going to school again. Everyone was just so...weird and Gokudera was becoming full on, even going to so far as to pull out Tsuna's chair for him to sit on and he didn't like it. Tsuna wasn't special, he was average, and wanted to feel exactly that. He was just a normal, little boy.<p>

"Tsu-kun, time to get up~" his mother chimed.

The brunette groaned and rolled over. He seriously did not want to go to school.  
>"Tsu-kun, are you alright? Is that headache back again?" his mother asked, worried.<p>

Tsuna thought about telling his mother the truth, that he was perfectly fine. Then he thought of the evasion, the royal treatment and Kyoya's strangely satisfied persona and he simply wished to stay in bed."It hurts," he moaned.

"Awwww," Nana cooed, "I'll get you some painkillers sweetie."

"Wait!"

Nana halted in the doorway. "Yes?"

"I-I just want to sl-sleep it off," Tsuna stuttered.

Nana inclined her head, nodding lightly. "Of course Tsu-kun."

Then Tsuna was left alone, huddled up in his bed, contemplating how he could go about regaining little to no status within the class once more.

Tsuna's day passed in abject boredom. There was nothing to entertain him, no toys that held his interest, no kids shows playing in the middle of the day and no friend's to alleviate his current mood. His current mood referring to the mind numbing and perpetually irksome feeling of being completely indifferent to everything.

The next day Tsuna greeted school with open arms, class might make him feel uncomfortable but it was better than doing absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>The kindergarten crowd eagerly parted for him as he hesitantly made his way to the classroom. Looks like word had spread about his position. He liked preschool less and less.<p>

As soon as he spotted Kyoya the brunette instantly marched to his side. Kyoya might be strange but he was the only person who was treating him with any semblance of normality. Unless in the time he wasn't there Kyoya had changed?-!

"Hey," he greeted timidly, testing the waters.

"Hello Tsuna," Hibari replied with a smile.

The brunette lit up. What was he thinking? Of course the ebony haired preschooler was the same, it had only been a day! He'd always be Tsuna's friend...his first ever friend.

The two then sat down with each other, a mildly awkward silence filling the space between them. They both had a surprisingly lack of things to say to each other, even with all the drama surrounding them, and more specifically Tsuna.

"Sooo..." the brunette drawled as a sudden crop of silver hair appeared in his peripheral vision.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera exclaimed, "you're back!"

He smiled slowly, slightly intimidated by Gokudera's overwhelming eagerness. "Yeah."

The silverette pulled up a chair, a brightness in his eyes as he gazed at Tsuna, something akin to admiration and loyalty surfacing in his those two big bright green orbs.

Fon arrived soon after that and the day flew. As per usual lunch rolled around at 12:05pm. At lunch, because of how nice a day it was, Tsuna, Hibari and Gokudera decided to play outside. This was their first mistake.

The years in the preschool were not separated. So sometimes they had to get along with people who were younger or older than them -or at least stay out of their way- and most of the time it wasn't a problem. However, when two slightly older students approached them, Tsuna could tell there was going to be a problem.

"Which one of you's is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" a blonde toddler questioned loudly.

The brunette was not quick to respond. The blonde kid was emitting a wholly unpleasant aura and the other one simply looked...neutral. He didn't look aggressive or even bored. He was just neutral.

"I'm Tsunayo-yos...Tsuna."

"My name is Ken and this is Chikusa and I'm here to challenge you!" they announced proudly, puffing up their chest.

Tsuna shied away. Challenge? Wasn't that like fight? He didn't want to fight anyone, fighting was bad! This boy was also older than him, and by the looks of it stronger, even if they did fight there was no way he could win! But...then there was that. The fire that protected him from getting hurt. Maybe now was a good chance to test it out? See if it really did exist? If it did help him?

Despite the gut wrenching feeling that he should not at all be accepting this challenge he opened his mouth and blurted out possibly the worst agreement to a fight Ken had ever heard. "I-I accept...your c-c-challenge...I suppose."

Hibari and Gokudera stood there, gobsmacked. Shouldn't they be getting a teacher or something? Tsuna was going to fight some crazy, older blonde kid. This whole situation did not bode well and seemed like it would end terribly.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't-" Gokudera started.

"No! I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy. I'll fight someone if I wanna," Tsuna said, attempting to look tough.

Gokudera and Hibari exchanged troubled looks. Tsuna wasn't going to listen to either of them no matter what they said. All they could do was sit back and watch as the brunette engaged in a battle he was bound to lose.

"So are we fighting or not?" the blonde asked, annoyed.

"Of course we are!" Tsuna replied, sounding more confident than he felt. He was sure this would summon those flames.

Chikusa, Kyoya and Gokudera stepped back, allowing Ken and Tsuna more room. If they couldn't stop the fight may as well stick around and see how it went.

Ken smirked at Tsuna as the little brunette tried to prevent himself from shaking. He wasn't scared. He shouldn't be scared. The blonde preschooler wasn't nearly as scary as the man who had broke into his house. Tsuna could defeat this boy so long as he had his flames by his side.

The blonde preschooler rushed at Tsuna, fist at the ready. The brunette stood perfectly still. His flames would save him, his flames would save him, his flames would save him, his flames woul-

Extreme pressure followed by searing pain in his left cheek. He fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, starting to cry. Why hadn't his flames protected him? Where had they gone?

He left out a long, low wail. His cheek hurt. He wanted to go home.

Tsuna felt the blonde kick him in the shin. "What the 'ell, since you were the ninth's grandson I thought you'd be strong."

"Oi, you, get away from Tsuna!" he heard Kyoya snarl.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Hibari charge towards Ken with a thick branch in his hand, succeeding in whacking the older preschooler in the stomach; sending him into the ground completely winded.

Kyoya rushed over to Tsuna. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't okay. He got up off the ground, wrapping his hands around Hibari's shoulders, crying still.

When was it that Kyoya started protecting him? It couldn't have been more than a week ago when his friend would have gone whining to their teacher about this, unable to do anything. The Kyoya he got to know wasn't strong, he was timid. Now look at him. He'd defeated that person in the blink of an eye. Kyoya had changed way more than he'd originally thought. The thought made him cry harder. What if the new Kyoya didn't like him as much?

"Kyoya, a-are you still my f-fwiend?" Tsuna sobbed.

"Of course I am, why else would I hit that bully with a stick?" he replied, hugging Tsuna back.

Alas this whole incident did not go unseen and two teachers swiftly intervened, helping the now livid Ken up from the ground and ushering them all into the building where they were given a very stern talking to. In the end they were all only kids and their punishment wasn't too terrible, just that they weren't allowed out at lunch for the next month or so. However their parents _were _contacted and they _were_ sent home from school early. Obviously this didn't go down well for any of the children, Tsuna especially. Hibari, Ken, Chikusa and Gokudera's parents were all accustomed to some form of fighting and had expected their children to emulate this part of their lives but Tsuna's parents (or parent rather, Iemitsu had seen his fair share of battles) hated fighting. For Tsuna to agree to a fight showed bad parenting on their part, at least in their minds.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna do you realize the seriousness of what you've done?" Nana asked on the way home, eyes focused firmly forward.<p>

"I do now…" Tsuna mumbled in reply.

He was not having a good day. At all. The brunette wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else's displeasure, not when his cheek hurt almost as much as his heart. Not crying at the moment was his main focus and no matter how angry his mother was at him he simply couldn't find it in him to care too much.

"I really don't think you're seeing the seriousness of this. Are you doing this because you don't want to be in preschool? Is this like that time you bit that boy so you would be sent home? Speak to me Tsuna, because I don't see how my sweet little boy would be getting into fight with boys a whole year older than him for no reason," Nana urged.

"…It seemed like it couldn't go too badly at the time. It was him who started it," Tsuna grumbled. He wanted to be home already.

There was silence for a few minutes as they rounded the corner and sped down their street.

"I should have never been convinced to put you back in Preschool, Tsuna I'm taking you out of school again. You're such a good boy then you go to school and it's like you've become an animal!" Nana exclaimed.

"NO! Mama I don't want to leave school, I have friends now!" Tsuna screeched, sobbing once more, "please I'll be good in school, I won't cause any problems, Mama please let me go to school!"

Nana kept a mostly straight face as she parked the car. "I'll have a talk with your father about this and see what he says."

"Mama please," Tsuna sobbed, crying irrationally all the way from the car into the house.

He wanted to be able to see Kyoya as much as he could. Even if school was difficult and the people were weird. He couldn't lose his first friend so soon after meeting him.

"Alright, alright, I think someone needs to take a nap and calm down while I speak with your father," Nana soothed.

"I'm…not tired," Tsuna hiccuped, his eyes already drooping.

Nana retrieved a blanket and set the drowsy toddler up for a nap on the couch. Tsuna fought against sleep but it quickly overwhelmed him and he was drawn into the land of dreams.

As Tsuna slept his mother and father discussed Tsuna's fate.

"Nana, really, I think you're being a bit over dramatic here, he's a kid, he's bound to have a fight or two at some stage. He didn't even start this one."

"I think you're being a little under dramatic. What if he begins to start fights?-! What if instead of being my baby boy he becomes my baby thug!-?"

"Darling, I really thinks it's high time you stopped babying the boy so much. Taking him out of school after one little incident is too much."

"Babying him? He is still a baby! And this isn't a 'little' incident at all."

"Nana he's never going to grow up to be able to fend for himself if you continue to be so over-protective of him. What about if he gets into a fight when he's 16? Will you pull him out of school then too?"

"That's entirely different Iemitsu and you know it and I'm not overprotective of him! I am expressing the normal level of concern that any mother in this situation would be experiencing."

"Most mothers wouldn't take their son out of school because of ONE FIGHT!"

Tsuna awoke, bleary eyed, to the sound of his father shouting. Shedding the hot blanket he crept silently to the kitchen, peeking in through a crack in the door to see his mother and father on their feet, staring each other down.

"I'm not sure you're entitled to an opinion, you only seem to take interest in your son when it suits you. Who is it who bathes him and helps him dress and reminds him to brush his and packs his lunch every day? Hmm?"

"Who is it that's out working, putting a roof over his head and paying for those lunches? Hmm?"

"That's low and you know it Iemitsu. I'm talking about the nights where you come home and you act like he doesn't exist. Or the months where you disappear without a word to either of us."

"Work can take a lot out of me at times Nana, I've told you this time and time again. He won't remember any of it when he's older anyway. And I said to expect me disappearing, mining takes me to places with no phone reception, landline or post office and I won't always be able to inform you prior to those disappearance. It's the quick or the dead in the mining industry."

"I'm sorry," Nana said, easing herself into one of the kitchen chairs, head in her hands, "sometimes it's just hard."

Tsuna pushed the door open and made his way to his mother's side, tugging on her sleeve. She looked down at him, tears in her eyes. He motioned 'up' and Nana quickly complied, hugging him close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her neck. He had no idea what to say but he felt what he did was enough.

Iemitsu stood, stony faced. The mafia wasn't as breathtaking as it had been when he was young and wild and foolish. Now it was a part of him and he a part of it. There was no way to separate himself from the sticky mass of honeycomb violence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

It was an entirely average and rather uneventful weekend Xanxus was having. So at precisely 2:30pm he took a walk in order to find the store that sold the particular kind of liquorice sticks he enjoyed. It was on this walk that he ran into the self-proclaimed prince, Belpheghor. Naturally Xanxus tried to avoid the innate psychopath. However, when Belpheghor saw this he made his sole mission in life to disrupt Xanxus's walk.

"Ushishishi, what's happening?"

"Nothing. Go away trashy prince," Xanxus replied bitingly, scowling.

Bel smirked. "Heard from Squalo you were wondering if your face was scary."

"And what business of yours is that?" Fucking shark couldn't keep his trap shut for more than five minutes. He just had to blab about everything to everyone who could be bothered to endure his voice.

"I wanted you to know you'd look prettier with blood on your face," Bel said, pulling out a knife from god knows where and licking it from hilt to tip. Nothing appeared the matter for a moment, but when blood began to drip from Belpheghor's closed mouth, Xanxus realized something had gone horribly wrong.

Then the blonde haired prince didn't just start yelling... He started screeching. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I LICKED THE WRONG SIDE, MY TONGUE IS BLEEDING, IT'S SPILT, SOMEONE CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE, I'M GOING TO HAVE A SNAKE TONGUE."

Of course Xanxus simply side stepped the prince of drama and continued on his journey. It wasn't even bleeding that much.


End file.
